Fille de militaire (amuto)
by neko amu3011
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque Amu découvre que son petit ami Tadase est mort lors de sa mission pour l'armée? Qui est se mystèrieux personnage qui complète sa chanson et qui la connait ainsi que son père? Quel est se sentiment que ressente les deux personnages? Comment Amu réagit-elle losrqu'elle apprend que Tadase n'est pas mort? Comment va réagir Ikuto? fanfic basée sur AMUTO ;)


~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 1

« Amu : Au revoir et bonne journée »

Enfin le dernier client est partit. Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant de bien-être.

« Myoko : Tu as fait du bon boulot Amu-chan  
Amu : Merci Myoko-Senpei.  
Myoko : J'espère que tu auras ton BAC. Je pris pour toi. »

Elle me sourit et part à la caisse. Myoko Shiju est ma patronne depuis maintenant 3 ans. Elle a suivi et m'encourageais à mes cours. Et je suis enfin arriver à avoir mon BAC de coiffure.

« Amu : Au revoir à Mardi.  
Myoko : A mardi. »

Je sors et prend mon bus. Oui à mon âge je devrais avoir une voiture mais je voulais attendre d'avoir terminé mes études pour après me consacrer à mon permis. J'arrivai devant un quartier, mon quartier depuis ma naissance. Ce quartier n'est que pour les familles des militaires. Pour y rentrer il faut un passe ou l'accord de la famille. Oui je sais que c'est bizarre. Je déteste leur système. Ce quartier pourrait faire une ville. Il y a un hôpital, un centre commercial, un parc, le grand bâtiment ou mon père et mon frère travaille. Les Hinamorie sont connue dans ce quartier. Tsugumu Hinamorie, mon père, est colonel. Mon frère est un militaire.

« Amu : Je suis rentré !  
Ami : Amu ! Je passe en 2ème année de BAC ! Je suis trop contente !  
Amu : Félicitation petite sœur »

Ami, ma petite sœur, fait des études dans la médecine. Sa fais déjà 2 ans qu'elle a choisi cette voie. Elle savait que ça allait être long mais elle sent fiche.

« Midorie : Alors ma chérie. Comment c'est passer ta journée ?  
Amu : Beaucoup trop de monde aujourd'hui. J'ai cru mourir -'.  
Ami : C'est ça le monde du travail.  
Amu : Tu ne travailles même pas. Baka~~.  
... : Ah tu es rentré Amu ^^  
Amu : Bonjour Yaya. »

Yaya Yuiki est ma meilleure amie et la fiancée de mon frère, Kyohei. Elle a 18 ans et fais des études dans la petite enfance. Yaya habite avec nous depuis qu'elle est fiancée avec mon frère.

« Amu : Kyohei est là ?  
Yaya : Nan pas encore. Il sera retardé par une réunion.  
Amu : Ah...  
Yaya : Tu ne vas pas voir Tadase ?  
Amu : Nan j'irais demain. »

Tadase... Mon amour de toujours... Je n'accepte toujours pas sa mort.

« Tsugumu : Bonjours ma petite famille chérie !  
Midorie : Chéri tu es enfin rentré.  
Yaya : A table tout le monde ! »

Nous allons tous à table. Yaya et moi servons tout le monde puis nous mangeons.  
« Tsugumu : Un gosse de 25 ans je crois va être transféré ici.  
Ami : Ah bon ? Il vient d'où ?  
Tsugumu : Corée du Sud je crois.  
Amu : Un coréen alors.  
Tsugumu : Nan. Un japonais.  
Amu : Mais il vient de Corée.  
Tsugumu : Quand il est né c'était au Japon mais à l'âge de 5 ans il est parti en Corée. »

Mais qu'elle idiot d'être militaire ! Je le plains.

« Tsugumu : Comment va Tadase ?  
Amu : Je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis pas allé.  
Tsugumu : Ah... »

Après manger nous regardons la télé. Et enfin mon frère arrive lessivé. Il nous dit bonjours de loin et part se coucher suivis de Yaya.

« Amu : Je vais me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit.  
Midorie : Bonne nuit ma chérie  
Tsugumu : Bonne nuit »

Je me levai et partit me coucher.

« Kyohei : AMUU-CHANN ! »

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon prénom. Comme réflexe je regardai mon réveille. Putain je vais le tuer !

« Amu : Nee-san ! Ta vue l'heure !  
Kyohei : Oui mais je voulais voir ma jumelle chérie !  
Amu : T'avais qu'à attendre que je me réveille ! »

Je lui balançai mon oreiller a la figure.

« Amu : Dégage de ma chambre ! »

Il partit en pleurant et en criant « Ma sœur me déteste ! ». Je me rallongeai et regarda mon plafond rose pale. Maintenant il faut que je me lève. Je vais le tuer un jour. Je me levai enfin et alla me laver dans ma salle de bains. Après ma douche, je m'habillai et descend dans le salon.

« Midorie : Tu es déjà lever ?  
Amu : A cause de ton abrutie de fils.  
Kyohei : Je voulais juste un câlin de ma petite sœur »

Je mangeai mon bol de céréales devant la télé. Je m'arrêtai sur une chaine au il y avait des dessins animés. Les dessins animés me font penser à Tadase. Il aimait ça. Un vrai gamin dans la maison un vrai homme sur le champ de bataille. Je rangeai le bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Amu : Je vais au cimetière  
Midorie : D'accord »

Je mis mes chaussures et pris mon sac. Je marchai en regardant par terre. Arrivé devant le grillage noir. J'ai toujours horreur des cimetières. C'est flippant. Je m'approchai de la pierre tombal ou il est écrit « Hotori Tadase, 1992-2012 Repose en paix» Je m'assoie a coter de la pierre tombal et ferma les yeux.

« Amu : Tu sais quoi ? Bientôt j'aurais mon BAC »

Un courant d'air me fais frissonner.

« Amu : Tadase es que je te manque ? »

Je me retourna a une vitesse folle. Quelqu'un m'observe. Je me lève, prend mon sac et part du cimetière. En partant je regardai derrière moi. Il a une ombre qui bouge ! Je me mets à courir jusqu'à chez moi.

« Amu : Papa ! »

Je courrai dans la maison et percute mon père, affolé.

« Tsugumu : Qu'est qui y a ?!  
Amu : On m'a suivie !  
Tsugumu : Hein ?!  
Amu : Papa j'ai peur !  
Tsugumu : Tu as du te tromper chérie  
Amu : Nan ! J'ai vu l'ombre ! Il me regardait partir »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me calma.

« Tsugumu : Papa est la »

J'ai beau avoir 19 ans je ne pourrais vivre sans mes parents. Ils ont tout pour moi, ils sont ma chair et mon sang.

« Tsugumu : Ça va mieux ?  
Amu : Oui. Merci papa »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et alla dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas rêvé il y avait bien quelqu'un qui me regardait. S'il vous plait que ce n'est pas un pervers de militaire. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et m'assoie sur le bord. Je pris un livre de coiffure et révisa. Demain je n'ai pas cour et pas de boulot.

« ... : AMU ! Descend !  
Amu : Nan »

Je regardai mon autre amie qui pique toujours des crises quand je m'assoie sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« ... : Amu Hinamorie ! Ma stupide amie si tu tombais qu'es que je ferais sans toi ?  
Amu : Tu ne feras rien sans moi mon amie. Rien !  
... : Alors tu descends ?!  
Amu : Tu rêves trop Rima.  
Rima : C'est beau de rêver. »

Rima Mashiro 20 ans, ma meilleure amie depuis la plus tendre enfance comme Yaya. Elle est aussi une fille de militaire et marié avec un militaire.

« Amu : Bon je descends  
Rima : YEAH ! :D »

Je descendis dehors.

« Amu : Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton mari ?  
Rima : Il dort a la maison  
Amu : Qu'elle flemmard -'  
Rima : Hey ! Tu parles de mon mari  
Amu : Désoler. Je ne dirais plus de chose sur lui »

On se met à rigoler.

« Rima : Ta entendu qu'il a un nouveau ?  
Amu : Ouais. Pauvre de lui.  
Rima : Tu es méchante si il aime son travaille  
Amu : Et après il meurt en laissant leur famille, leur amis, leur petite amie ?  
Rima : Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ton deuil.  
Amu : Hn !  
Rima : Désoler Amu.  
Amu : Ce n'est pas grave  
Rima : Je vais retourner à la maison. Nagihiko va s'inquiéter. Bisou »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et part chez elle. Je soupire et rentre chez moi.

2 semaines est passé et aujourd'hui je suis en train de faire mes examens pour mon BAC. Sa fais 1 semaine que j'ai commencé mes examens et je suis fatiguer.

« Professeur : Vous avez 1 h 15 pour faire le shampoing, 4 mèche, la coupe et le brushing. Bonne chance »

Nous commençons à faire ce qu'elle nous a demandé. En 1heure j'ai terminé.

« Professeur : Mes ton nom, ton prénom et ta classe puis tu pourras partir »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et partit de l'établissement. Leurs examens me font toujours aussi flipper. Je mes écouteurs et alluma mon Ipod. Je marche jusqu'à un magasin de CD et rentra dans ce magasin qui a maintenant l'habitude de me voir.

« Vendeur : Amu ! Sa fais longtemps que je ne te vois plus vu  
Amu : Désoler . Je suis assez pris avec mes examens et mon travail.  
Vendeur : Je comprends. Je suis tout avec toi pour ton examen  
Amu : Merci »  
Je me dirigeai vers mon rayon favori. Pop-Rock et Rock. Apres acharnement je trouve mon album que je voulais. Je chantonnai la musique qui me fait rêver. Ivyrise et Dania Gio.

« Amu : Prier le soir, Chanter mes peurs Pour guérir mon cœur, je suis perdue sans toi  
...: Turn up the heat and what do you find... »

Je sursautai et me retourna. Je rencontrai 2 yeux violets.

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 2

Je regardai cet homme devant moi. Il ose chantait ma musique quand je la chante ?! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Bizarre n'est pas ? Il était grand, au moins 1m79. Il avait des cheveux bleuté et des yeux violets. Il était... Nan ! Tadase est mieux que lui ! Je regardai ses vêtements. Un soupir sortit de ma bouche.

« Amu : Un militaire. Soupirai-je une seconde fois.  
... : Sa vous dérange.  
Amu : Oui. Vous me dérangez.  
... : Vous avez du caractère jeune fille  
Amu : Oh ! Arrêtez de vouvoyer ! Je suis plus jeune que toi.  
... : Ah bon et comment tu le sais ?  
Amu : Chez pas mais sa se voie que ta 2 ans de plus que moi. »

Je le bousculai et partit du magasin. Ce quoi ce gars ?! Je regardai derrière moi. Oo My God ! Il me suis !

« Amu : Merde ! Vous me suivez ou quoi ? Criai-je en m'arrêtant.  
... : Oh ! Arrête de vouvoyer ! Je suis plus vieux que toi ! Se moqua l'inconnu  
Amu: Hey ! Ma phrase ! Et une raison de plus pour vouvoyer.  
Ikuto : Je m'appelle Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.  
Amu : Cool.  
Ikuto : Votre père ma bien avertit de votre caractère.  
Amu : Comment vous connaissez mon père ?  
Ikuto : Je suis celui qui a était transfère de la Corée du Sud a ici.  
Amu : Ah c'est vous... Amu Hinamorie  
Ikuto : Je le sais.  
Amu : Hn ! »

Je continuai ma marche a coter d'Ikuto. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder et ses très gênant.

«Amu : Bon qu'est que tu veux ? M'arrêtai-je.  
Ikuto : Faire connaissance. Dit-il simplement.  
Amu : Bah moi je n'ai pas envie Lieutenant »

Je continuai ma marche. Arriver chez moi je me retourne, il n'est plus là. Alléluia !

« Midorie : Alors comment ça c'est passer au examen ? Demanda ma mère, curieuse.  
Amu : Ça va. J'étais la première à sortir de la pièce. Dis-je.  
Midorie : Ce soir nous avons un invité. Je te prierais de bien t'habiller ma chérie. Me dit ma mère, doucement.  
Amu : D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'installa sur l'ordinateur. Me connecta sur le célèbre réseau social : FaceBook. J'y restai jusqu'à 18h30.

«Midorie : Amu ! Tu t'es préparé ?! Cria ma mère d'en bas.  
Amu : Pas encore ! Répondis-je. »

Enfaite j'avais oublié qu'on a un invité ce soir. Je partis à la salle de bain et me lava. Je sortis de ma douche et me sécha. Je m'habillai et me maquilla légèrement.

« Midorie : Amu ! Descend notre inviter est arrivé ! Cria ma mère, énervée de mon retard.  
Amu : Oui c'est bon ! Il ne va pas mourir ! Criai-je moi aussi.  
Midorie : Amu !  
Amu : C'est bon je descends ! »

Je sortis de ma chambre et descend les escaliers. Ce fut la surprise de voir ce mec... ce militaire Japonais-Coréen.

« Amu : Qu'est que tu fiche ici ?! Le pointa du doigt.  
Ikuto : Je suis l'inviter ma belle. Dit-il simplement.  
Amu : Retire le dernier mot !  
Ikuto : Pourquoi ?  
Amu : Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Je partis dans le salon. Je l'entendis rigoler, un rire que me fis des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Midorie : Alors Tsukiyomi-san vous étiez en Corée ? Demanda ma mère.  
Ikuto : Oui. Répondit-il.  
Midorie : Et avez-vous une petite amie ? Demanda ma mère, curieuse.  
Tsugumu : Chérie ! Cela ne se pose pas comme question. Engueula mon père. Désoler Ikuto mais ma femme est légèrement curieuse.  
Amu : Légèrement curieuse ? Tu rigole. Quand elle a su que Kyohei avais une copine, c'était Sherlock Homes xD. Rigolai-je avec Yaya et Kyohei.  
Kyohei : Oui je m'en rappelle. Le plus marquant c'est quand elle a mis un carton rouge quand on allait s'embrasser. Rigola mon frère.  
Amu : Si elle savait pour Ami... Chuchotai-je a Yaya.  
Yaya : C'est clair. Sherlock serait de retour. Chuchota Yaya.  
Ami : Arrêter ! Si elle l'entend elle va me poser deux cent questions . Répond Ami, en chuchotant. »

J'aime beaucoup parler de souvenir avec ma famille même devant des inconnus. Tadase était amusé devant ce spectacle quand je l'avais présenté à mes parents. Je regardai discrètement Ikuto qui ricana devant cette scène. Je me levai ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Tsugumu : Amu ? m'interrogea mon père. Que fais-tu ?  
Amu : Je travaille demain. Expliquai-je. Au revoir Ikuto-san  
Ikuto : Au revoir Amu. Dit-il en me souriant »

Ce sourire me réchauffa mon cœur. Je me retournai et partit à ma chambre me changer pour me coucher. Allonger sur le ventre dans mon lit, je pensai à ma nouvelle rencontre. Je sais pourquoi mon cœur à commencer à réagir dès que j'ai croisé ses yeux. Cette homme va changer ma vie je le sais, je le sens. Je te maudis Ikuto Tsukiyomi !

«Amu : Au revoir Madame »

Apres que la cliente sorte j'allais fermer la porte mais un pied retiens la porte. Je relevai la tête qu'elle était la surprise de retrouver Ikuto.

«Amu : Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je, surprise  
Ikuto : Mais cheveux sont un peu trop long pour mon travail. Dit-il en rentrant.  
Amu : Fais comme chez toi. Dis-je ironiquement.  
Ikuto : Je suis un client. Je pourrais dire que tu reçoive mal t'est client.  
Amu : Tu ne feras pas ça ?!  
Ikuto : Nan je suis trop gentil pour faire ça  
Amu : Mais bien sûr. Rigolai-je.  
Ikuto : Au moins je tes fais rire.  
Amu : Hein ?  
Ikuto : Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire franchement.  
Amu : C'est sur je ne vais pas rire avec un inconnu.  
Ikuto : Hn... J'ai une question.  
Amu : Vas-y même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Ikuto : Pourquoi déteste-tu les militaires ? Me questionna-t-il. »

Je me figeai. Pourquoi je déteste tant les militaires ? C'est simple. Je commençai à lui laver les cheveux. Ce qui m'étonna le plus c'est cheveux son très doux et long.

« Amu : Ils abandonnent leurs familles puis après on vient nous voir quand un de vos proche est mort.  
Ikuto : Mais y a autre chose nan ?  
Amu : Nan y a rien d'autre  
Ikuto : Vraiment ?  
Amu : Pourquoi me pose tu cette question alors que tu sais. »

Je le voyais sourire. Le salaud !

« Amu : Tu te moque de moi ?! Criai-je  
Ikuto : Nan. Je veux juste que tu me confie des choses.  
Amu : Pourquoi... C'est mon père qui t'envoie ?!  
Ikuto : Oui et non. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Depuis la morts de ton fiancé tu n'as plus eu de copain n'est pas ?  
Amu : En même temps sa fait 4 mois qu'il est mort, je ne peux pas l'oublié maintenant.  
Ikuto : Hn ! »

Je lui ordonnai de s'assoir et je commençai lui couper les pointes.

«Ikuto : Pas trop court quand même.  
Amu : Pourquoi ? Tu es militaire faut que ce soit court.  
Ikuto : Je me fais une petite couette. »

Je ne le voyais pas du tout avec une mini couette. A cette pensée je me suis mise a rigoler.

«Ikuto : Oh ça va hein ! Rigola-t-il avec moi. »

Ikuto m'avait raccompagné chez moi en utilisant une excuse comme y a souvent des kidnappings de jeune femme.

«Midorie : Je vois que vous vous entendiez bien vous et Ikuto. Dit ma mère avec un sourire.  
Amu : Maman retire moi se sourire. Il n'y aura rien entre nous. M'exclama en me changeant.  
Midorie : Mais alors pourquoi il ta raccompagner ? Dit-elle, déçu  
Amu : Il est venu se couper les cheveux.  
Midorie : Cette enfant je l'aime bien. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.  
Amu : Tu parles ! Je suis la fille de son patron. Je sors avec lui et il aura une promotion.  
... : Moi je ne l'aime pas du tout cet Ikuto. Résonna une voix que je reconnais trop bien.  
Midorie : Mais pourquoi mon chou ?  
Kyohei : Maman ! M'appelle plus comme ça ! /. Rougis mon frère.  
Amu : Arrête tu aime bien qu'elle t'appelle « Mon chou » Rigolai-je devant l'embarra de mon frère.  
Kyohei : Oui bon... Je ne l'aime pas, c'est sûr qu'il veut sortir avec elle juste pour avoir une promotion.  
Midorie : Que vous êtes négatifs mes enfants. Dis ma mère désespérer.  
Amu : Ce n'est pas tout mais... Je voudrais me changer et me coucher tranquille !

Ils rigolèrent et sortit de ma chambre. J'ai une famille encombrante et trop protectif. J'entendis un toc toc. Je soupirai. J'ouvris ma porte pour retrouver ma belle-sœur/meilleure amie.

« Yaya : Désoler si tu veux que je te parle demain je peux. Demanda Yaya  
Amu : Nan c'est bon rentre. Dis-je en la laissant rentrer  
Yaya : Vas-y dit moi.  
Amu : De quoi tu parles ?  
Yaya : Je sais que tu sais quelque chose  
Amu : Ouah ! Et je sais quoi ?  
Yaya : Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu aller me le dire xD. Rigola ma meilleure amie.  
Amu : T'est pas possible ma parole. Rigolai-je en même temps qu'elle. Bon je sais qu'Ikuto va troubler ma vie intérieure.  
Yaya : Ta vie intérieure ou plutôt ton petit cœur blesser ?  
Amu : C'est pareil ma vie intérieur  
Kyohei : Yaya ! Tu es ou ?! Cria mon frère dans les couloirs.  
Amu : Je crois que ton prince t'attend... Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le supporter -'  
Yaya : L'amour ma belle... L'amour... Moi aussi je me comprend pas xD »

On rigola ensemble puis elle me laissa toute seule dans ma chambre entrain de réviser mes cours. Demain je ne travaille pas alors je révise. Qu'elle bonne fille mon père m'aurais dit. Je révisai jusqu'à 2h du mat' ou je m'endormis sur mon bureau...

«Kyohei Maman ! Tu as mis ou mon uniforme ?! Cria-t-il  
Midorie : Il est dans le sèche-linge !  
Kyohei : Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?!  
Midorie : Je te les dis hier ! Mais comme toujours tu ne m'écoute pas et après tu me demande de te voir en tant qu'adulte ?! Nan mais je rêve ! »

Putain ! Je me lève et ouvre la porte brusquement.

« Amu : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini votre querelle de mère et fils ?! Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls !  
Kyohei : Oh pauvre petite princesse a étais réveiller ?  
Amu : Mais je t'en merde Kyohei !  
Kyohei : Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !  
Amu : Mais moi aussi je te permets pas de m'insulter Baka !  
Midorie : Amu ! Kyohei ! Cela suffit ! Cria notre mère, en colère de notre comportement.  
Amu : C'est lui qui a commencé ! Y est à peine 8 heure et il fait du bouquant dans toute la maison !  
Kyohei : Désoler de travailler très chère !  
Amu : Moi aussi je travail très cher !  
Tsugumu : Oh ! Cria une voix très rauque. Nous allons faire comme les enfants chacun dans sa chambre ! Et ne sortez en aucun cas de cette chambre sans que je vous donne la permission ! Exécution !  
Nous deux : Oui papa. »

Nous retourna chacun dans notre chambre. On n'essaye pas de remballer notre père. Même si c'est notre père il a toujours eu ses reflex de militaire sur nous...

« ... : Amu ! Cria une voix. Amu ! »

Sa doit être encore une fille jalouse de ma popularité envers les hommes. Mes chevilles ? Oh elles vont super bien U_U.

« ... : Putain Amu ! Si tu ne sors pas de cette baraque je crie que tu jouais a la poupée jusqu'à 14 ans !  
-Hein ?! »

J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour retrouver Utau toute rouge à cause d'avoir hurler.

« Amu : Si tu fais sa je coupe tes sublime cheveux blond et les teints en rose comme moi !  
Utau : Qu'elle cauchemar ! Être comme Roudoudou ! Rigola mon amie.  
Amu : Hey ! Tu m'insultes la !  
Utau : Sans blague ! Bon tu bouges !  
Amu : Attend mon père est encore énerver de notre dispute avec mon frère.  
Utau : Tu me fais honte Amu -'  
Amu : Hey !  
Utau : Ou est la Amu qui faisait le mur pour aller en boite avec ses amis.  
Amu : Pas con. Un instant que je m'habille. »

Je fouillai mon armoire est m'habilla et m'y une veste.

« Amu : Je te balance mes chaussures. Lui dis-je en jetant mes chaussures par la fenêtre  
Utau : Ok »

Vous allez voir des années d'expérience d'une évasion. Je passai ma tête par la fenêtre et m'accrocha au bois qui tiens les plantes. Ne me demander comment ça s'appelle je n'en sais rien . Arriver sur terre je mis mes chaussures et partit avec Utau.

« Utau : Comment va Yaya ? Elle se fait à cette famille ?  
Amu : Je pense que oui...  
Utau : En plus avec ton frère. Ça fait bizarre nan ?  
Amu : Je ne sais pas. Je m'y suis habitué.  
Utau : Ah oui ! Mon frère est revenu ! Je suis trop contente.  
Amu : Ah bon ? Tu me le montras un jour ?  
Utau : Nan je vais te le montrer maintenant.  
Amu : Hein ?!  
Utau : mon frère c'est une bombe toute les femmes lui court après sauf une. Je me demande qui sa peut être.  
Amu : Hn.  
Utau : Il doit être dans le parc ou on s'amusait quand on était petite tu te rappelles ?  
Amu : Ah oui ! »

Nous partons direction le parc.

« ... : Kya ! Regarde comment il est beau.  
... 2 : Oui c'est vrai. Tu crois qu'il est en couple ?  
... : Je ne sais pas mais je n'espère pas.  
Utau : Il doit être ici. Hey ! Nee-san !  
Amu : Tu vois ou ton f... »

Des feuilles tomba de l'arbre et un homme tomba sur ses pieds devant nous.

« Utau : Bonjour Nee-san  
... : Salut petite sœur »

J'étais resté bloquer. Ce mec est son frère ?! Mais il ne se ressemble pas du tout !

« ... : Salut Amu.  
Amu : Hn... Salut Ikuto  
Utau : Vous vous connaissez ?! :O  
Amu : Malheureusement...  
Ikuto : J'ai diner chez elle la dernière fois.  
Utau : Attend... C'est toi qui ne l'aime pas ?!  
Amu : Faut croire.  
Utau : Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Mon pauvre frère tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.  
Ikuto : Pourquoi tu dis ça. Je ne suis aucunement intéressait a elle.  
Amu : Moi aussi. Je le déteste ton frère.  
Utau : Qu'elle triste histoire »

Je regardai Ikuto. Ce qui me choqua c'est ses vêtements. Il n'est pas en uniforme. Il a la classe comme ça... Faut avouer qu'il est beau je le nie pas mais je l'aime pas. Pourquoi je ne l'aime pas déjà ? C'est vrais il m'a rien fait mais je ne peux pas me le voir.

« Amu : Mais Utau si il et partit en Corée pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la bas avec lui ?  
Utau : On n'est pas né du même père. Son père est partit avec lui et moi bah je n'étais pas encore conçu xD.  
Amu : Ah d'accord.  
Ikuto : Je venais pendant 2 semaine par ans c'est tout.  
Utau : Je t'adore Nee-san !  
Ikuto : Je t'aime aussi »

Elle sauta dans ses bras en pleurant. Lui il rigola et caressa ses cheveux. Il s'adore ça se voie.

« ... : Amu ! Que fais-tu ici ?! »

Je me retournai et rencontra mon père plus qu'énerver.

« Amu : Merde ! Je suis morte !  
Tsugumu : Tu vas voir jeune fille !  
Amu : Je suis désoler faut que j'y aille.  
Utau : Bonne chance chérie  
Amu : Merci »

Je retirai mes chaussures et commença à courir. J'étais poursuivie de mon père.

« Amu : Désoler papa !  
Tsugumu : Pas de désoler qui tienne ! Tu as désobéis !  
Amu : Mais tu sais que quand je suis punis je sors par la fenêtre !  
Tsugumu : QUOI ?!  
Amu : Oups ! Tu ne le savais pas ^^' !  
Tsugumu : Amu ! Arrête tout de suite de courir !  
Amu : Nan ! »

Je continuai de courir jusqu'à une rue blinder de monde mais il continue de me poursuivre. Je sens quelqu'un me prendre mon bras et me tire dans une ruelle sombre. Une main sur ma bouche, un corps musclé contre moi, une bouche contre la mienne... Attend ! Je commence à me débattre.

« ... : Tu veux qu'il te retrouve ?  
Amu : Pas la peine de m'embrasser Ikuto.  
Ikuto : Il va arriver et il va regarder ici.  
Amu : Il ne pourra pas me voir...  
Ikuto : Oh tu sous-estime les compétences de ton père Amu.  
Amu : Hein ?  
Ikuto : Il arrive  
Amu : Je te hais  
Ikuto : Je le sais »

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et moi j'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou. Jamais j'aurais cru que sa allais être agréables... Malheur pour moi.

« Tsugumu : Amu ! Je vais te trouver et te faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Mon père s'arrêta un moment et nous regarda puis partit une nouvelle fois à ma poursuite. Pendant que moi je me noyais sous les baisers d'Ikuto... Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 3

« Amu : Il ne sait rien passer.  
Ikuto : Ta peur qu'on le sache ?  
Amu : Oui. Déjà j'ai dû t'embrasser.  
Ikuto : Mais ta aimer.  
Amu : Nan je n'ai pas aimé !  
Ikuto : Foutaise  
Amu : Rah ! Ne me casse pas les pieds ! »

Je sortis de cette ruelle sombre et partit direction ma maison. De toute façon mon père doit me chercher encore. Je marchai quelque pater de rue et arriva à la base. Arriver chez moi je pris de vérifier si mon cher père n'étais pas là. Je montai dans ma chambre doucement seulement mon père étais bien dans celle-ci, assied sur ma chaise le regard dur.

« Tsugumu : Jeune fille vous étés punis pendant 2 mois ! Vous ne pourrais pas voir vos amis et ne pas sortir le soir en boite  
Amu : Je suis majeur je fais ce que je veux !  
Tsugumu : Tant que tu es sous mon toit tu feras ce que je te dis. Es clair ?!  
Amu : Je ne suis pas un de tes soldat qui te suis au doigt et à l' œil ! Je suis ta fille !  
Tsugumu : Et ?  
Amu : Rah ! Arrête avec tes airs de militaire avec moi.  
Tsugumu : Nous t'avons mieux éduqué que ça Amu.  
Amu : Et ? Je suis jeune je profite de ma vie avant d'être marier et d'avoir des gosses !  
Tsugumu : Mais fuguer est un crime !  
Amu : Fait moi rire ! Sort de ma chambre maintenant ! »

Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre. Je n'arrive toujours pas croire qu'à mon âge je suis punis de sortit.

« Kyohei : Ta voulu faire ta rebelle alors tu payes.  
Amu : Tait-toi...  
Kyohei : Amu ?  
Amu : Hn ?  
Kyohei : C'est quoi sur ton cou ?  
Amu : Quoi ? »

J'avançai vers mon miroir. Je découvris avec horreur un suçon.

« Amu : AHH ! Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains ! Ce salaud, cette enfoiré, ce connard !  
Kyohei : C'est qui qui ta fais sa petite sœur ?  
Amu : Personne »

J'étais rouge de honte. J'avais vraiment aimé l'embrasser .

« Amu : Peux-tu sortir de ma chambre s'il te plait ?  
Kyohei : Si je trouve ce mec qui ta fais sa je le réduis en miette !  
Amu : Je te laisse ce plaisir Nee-san.  
Kyohei : TT0TT Tu ma appeler Nee-san ! Je t'aime petite sœur 3 ! *Cour vers elle et lui fait un câlin*  
Amu : Lâche moi ! MAMAN ! ! YAAAHHH ! Une limace jaune !  
Kyohei : Avoue que tu aimes que je te prenne dans mes bras petit sœur.  
Amu : Nan je n'aime pas.  
Kyohei : Oh ! Ta vue l'heure ?! Je dois y aller.  
Amu : Oui part ! Part loin de moi !  
Kyohei : Je t'aime petite sœur *Lui envoie des bisous*  
Amu : -' bah pas moi ! Dégage»

Il sort enfin de ma chambre pour partir à son boulot.

« Amu : Je t'aime aussi Nee-san (Sourire) »

« Directeur : Vous, mes élevés qui ont travaillé si dur pour votre avenir et votre diplôme. Vous avez attendu tellement longtemps ce jour ... Il est enfin arrivé. »

Aujourd'hui j'ai terminé mes études. Je vais avoir mon diplôme de coiffeuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le temps sois passé si vite. 1 mois et demi que je n'ai plus revue Ikuto depuis notre accident et je vais vous avouer qu'il me manque un peu. Le directeur appelle les élèves pour leurs donner leurs diplôme. Et se fut mon tour. Toute ma famille était en extase sauf mon père. Ils crièrent sauf mon père... Ils m'encourageaient sauf mon père. Je m'avança a l'estrade, je voulais qu'il me voit prendre mon diplôme, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... Mais nan il a dû partir...

*Flash Back*

« Midorie : Tu ne peux pas Tsugumu. Ta fille aura tant besoin de toi ce jour-là.  
Tsugumu : C'est mon boulot. Je dois partir dans deux jours.  
Midorie : Tsugumu Amu va te faire la tête si tu n'es pas à sa remise des diplômes.  
Tsugumu : Tu n'as cas filmé. »

Papa ne sera pas ? Je ne veux pas... Pas pour ce jour. Je rentrai dans la pièce ou ils parlaient. Mon père me regarda tristement et ma mère inquiète.

« Midorie : Amu ? Tu as...  
Amu : Oui. Tu n'es jamais la quand on a besoin de toi.  
Midorie : Amu il n'a pas le choix  
Amu : Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une remise de diplôme papa !  
Tsugumu : Amu...  
Amu : Nan c'est bon. Part. Vas y part faire la guerre. Nous on sera à ma remise de diplôme Ok ? Bon voyage et pense à nous si tu y pense au moins une fois dans ta vie parce que la papa tu t'enfonces encore plus. Tu n'as jamais tenu tes promesses  
Midorie : Amu !  
Tsugumu : C'est bon Midorie. Laisse-la partir. Elle m'en veut et je comprends même si c'est parole me blesse »

Je montai dans ma chambre et pleura toute la nuit. C'était le premier à qui j'ai dit que j'ai eu mon examen. C'est lui qui m'a dit que se sera lui qui me prendra dans ses bras ce jour. Tu m'a menti papa...

*Fin du flash Back*

Je soupirai et monta sur l'estrade. Je n'écoutai pas son discours barbant. Je pris mon diplôme des mains du directeur et partit pour aller m'assoir sauf que une personne m'intrigua. Il était appuyé contre le mur et il me regardait. Je le reconnu tous de suite : Ikuto. Il me fit signe de le suivre.

« Amu : Je vais dehors quelque minute attendais moi la  
Yaya : Ok ^^ »

Je partis dehors en courant. Il était là, allonger sur l'herbe a contempla le ciel.

« Ikuto : T'ai-je manqué ?  
Amu : Pas la moindre du monde  
Ikuto : Dommage. Toi par contre tu ma manquer. Ou plutôt ta peau  
Amu : Salaud ! Tu m'as fait un énorme suçon !  
Ikuto : Ah bon ? Je m'en rappelle pas  
Amu : Mon cul ses du poulet ?  
Ikuto : Je ne sais pas si tu veux on regarde.  
Amu : Dans tes rêves »

Je m'assoie a coter de lui et regarda aussi le ciel.

« Ikuto : Je connais ta situation.  
Amu : Comment ça ?  
Ikuto : Ton père a dû partir...  
Amu : Je ne veux pas entendre plus. S'il te plait Ikuto n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plait.  
Ikuto : Je veux que tu te lâche. Je vois que tu ne souris pas que tu t'en fou complètement de ton diplôme.  
Amu : Je ne m'en fou pas c'est que...  
Ikuto : (La coupe) Dit moi ce qui est coincé dans ton cœur Amu. Dis-moi tout. »

Je le regardai surprise. Pourquoi veut-il que je lui dise tout ce qui est coincé dans mon cœur ?

« Amu : J'en ai marre. Tout le monde fait des promesses mais il ne les tienne jamais. Tadase ma promit de revenir : il n'est jamais revenue. Il ma promit qu'on se marierait : On ne sait jamais dit oui. Mon père n'a jamais était à mes entrés d'école. Quand il a su que je voulais devenir coiffeuse il ma encourageai et qu'il sera là pour m'emmener à cette école de coiffeuse : il ne la jamais fait. Il ma promit tellement de chose que je ne m'en rappelle plus *Larme aux yeux* Aujourd'hui a était la goutte d'eau qui fais renverser le vase. Il a était le premier à qui je les dits que j'ai eu mon examen. Il ma promit qu'il sera la a ma remise de diplôme et qu'il me sera dans ses bras le premier. Il n'ou abandonne toujours et il ne pense jamais à nous lors de ses missions. On ne la jamais eu a la camera. Quand j'étais au collège j'ai aimé quelqu'un, je lui est avoué mes sentiments a cette personne mais j'ai eu un râteau. Mon premier chagrin d'amour. Je voulais pleurer dans les bras chaud de mon paternelle mais il ma rejeter. Pourquoi ? Le travail. Travail, travail, travail et encore le travail. Il n'a que ça à la bouche. Je veux mon papa ! La, maintenant, tout de suite ! Qu'il vient me dire qu'il est désolé de son absence ! J'en peux plus des promesses en l'air... »

Pour la premier fois je me suis effondrer en larme dans les bras d'Ikuto. Il s'appuya sur l'arbre d'a coter et me pris mieux dans ses bras. J'étais collé contre son torse. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Tout est sorti. Je me sens plus légère. Il caressa mes cheveux.

« Ikuto : Faut que tu sache que ton père vous aimes. Ils vous aiment tellement. Mon père n'a pas toujours était la et il s'en contre fiche de moi mais ton père sa le fait souffrir de partir sans vous revoir pendant 2 mois. Et de savoir qu'il a loupé pleins de chose de ta vie il ne peut pas le supporter. Il sait qu'il fait encore plus souffrir sa famille mais il essaye de faire son mieux, d'être un père attentif. Ce que tu lui as dit la blesser. Il n'en revenait pas que tu souffrais autant de son absence. Alors dit lui que tu l'aime.  
Amu : Il m'en veut...  
Ikuto : Nan tu lui a dit un toute partit de ton cœur meurtrie.  
Amu : Je veux pas qu'il meurt après ses paroles que je lui ai dit TT0TT »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer plus fort. Ce qui laissa Ikuto rigoler. Je le regardai perdu.

« Ikuto : Il ne va pas mourir. Il va revenir en pleine forme parce qu'il sait qu'il va retrouver sa femme, ses enfants et sa belle-fille et ses tout ce qu'il compte pour lui »

Il essuya mes yeux humide et me fis un sourire tendre.

« Amu : Merci Ikuto »

Je l'embrassai sur son joue et lui rendais son sourire.

« Ikuto : Je devrais profiter de ce sourire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Amu Hinamorie me fais un sourire  
Amu : Baka !  
Ikuto : Ah ! Au faite... »

Il prit mon poignet, je sentis quelque chose de froid autour. Je découvris un bracelet noir et rose avec le Ying et le Yang.

« Ikuto : Félicitation pour ton diplôme.  
Amu : Merci. Il est magnifique.  
Kyohei : Éloigne toi de ma sœur !  
Yaya : Kyohei laisse la.  
Kyohei : J'accepte tous les mecs mais pas lui.  
Yaya : Baka ! Tu ne pourras pas la protéger tout le temps  
Kyohei : Je vais lui mettre un émetteur *-*  
Amu : Tu fais peur Nee-san  
Kyohei : Elle m'a appeler Nee-san :D »

Je me levai et rejoignait mon frère et Yaya.

« Amu : Merci Ikuto. Mais ne croit pas que je t'apprécie.  
Ikuto : Mais je le sais bien mon ange.  
Amu : Hein ?! Mon ange !  
Ikuto : Sa te va tellement bien.  
Amu : Rah ! Tu m'énerve ! Au revoir ! »

Je partit mais je sais qu'il a murmuré quelque chose [Maki : Que seules les lectrices vont savoirs]

« Ikuto : Qu'est que tu ma fais Amu ?.. »

Nous étions a la maison tout le monde était en bas et moi en haut, hésitant à appeler mon père. Aller Amu tu peux le faire. Ikuto ma donner tes heure de repos. Je prends le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro que mon père nous a donner. Le premier bip... Deuxième bip...

« _Militaire : Soldat Tukashi... Qui voulez-vous parler ?_  
Amu : Euh... Sergent Hinamorie s'il vous plait.  
_Militaire : Je vais l'appeler. [...] Je vous le passe _»

J'avais le cœur qui battait a la chamade. J'ai peur que papa m'en veuille de mes paroles non réfléchit.  
« _Tsugumu : Allo ici Sergent Hinamorie »_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler.  
« Amu : Allo ici Sergent Hinamorie. (Rigole) On dirait robocop xD  
_Tsugumu : Amu ?!_  
Amu : Oui papa c'est moi.  
_Tsugumu : (Pleure) Oh Amu ! Que je suis un mauvais père ! Je devrais fuguer dans les toilettes ! _  
Amu : Papa, c'est à cause de moi. J'étais tellement blesser de ne pas t'avoir à ma remise des diplômes mais tout va bien maintenant. Je serais la première à t'accueillir à ton retour à la maison tu peux compter sur moi.  
_Tsugumu : C'est vrai ? Avec un gros bisou baveux comme les petits enfants ? TT0TT_  
Amu : Nan pas à ce point la papa –'  
_Tsugumu : Mais avant tu me faisait ses bisous petite !_  
Amu : Oui quand j'étais petite (Rigole)  
_Tsugumu : Merci de m'avoir appeler Amu. Tu ne sais pas comment je culpabilisais._  
Amu : Mais tous ses arranger d'accord ? (Souris) Je t'aime papa.  
_Tsugumu : Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Je reviendrais bientôt attend moi ?_  
Amu : Je t'attendrai toute ma vie. J'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir à mes coter quand tu m'emmènera a l'autel  
_Tsugumu : On a encore le temps pour sa Amu TT0TT_  
Amu : Oui je sais bien mais je préfère te préparer xD.  
_Tsugumu : (Rigole) Bisou ma belle_  
Amu : Bye Papa»

Nous raccrocha le combiné. Je les fais ! Je dois le dire à Ikuto, tout de suite ! Je mis ma veste et mes chaussure et sortit de la maison pour aller chez Utau. Je dois le remercié il ma aider à appeler mon père. «Vous devez vous dire « Mais qu'elle chieuse ! Laisse vivre Ikuto ! Faut savoir tu le hais ou tu l'aime bien» Je déteste toujours Ikuto mais je suis poli alors je vais me remercier envers lui parce qu'il a écouté mes sentiments. Arriver devant cette maison que je connais que trop bien, je toquai 3 fois. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit après 2 minutes dehors.

« Ikuto : Tu es venu voir Utau ?  
Amu : Nan plutôt toi  
Ikuto : Moi ? Étrange... Rentre.  
Amu : Merci »

Je rentrai dans la maison je me dirigeai dans le salon faisant comme chez moi.

« Ikuto : Je vois que tu fais comme chez toi ici  
Amu : Hey ! Ça fait 17 ans que Utau et moi on se connait alors bien sûr que je fais comme chez moi et elle comme chez elle chez moi  
Ikuto : Faut comprendre tes explication de fois.  
Amu : Oui.  
Ikuto : Alors que voulais tu me parler ?  
Amu : Je voulais te remercie pour aujourd'hui  
Ikuto : Et j'ai fait quoi ?  
Amu : Bah tu ma aider  
Ikuto : Ah oui... ça. C'est rien  
Amu : J'ai appelé mon pèr minute. Tous les deux on ses pardonner et j'en suis heureuse.  
Ikuto : Content pour toi.  
Amu : Et Utau est ici ?  
Ikuto : Nan elle est sortie avec un certain Kukai  
Amu : KUKAI ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Elle l'aime depuis 3 ans ce mec mais il ne la regarde même pas... Oo Je viens de dire un truc que je ne devais pas dire  
Ikuto : Je pourrais encore plus la faire chier avec ça. Merci Amu »

Il avait un sourire narquois sur ses jolies lèvres. Je vais me faire tuer par Utau quand elle va le savoir.

« Amu : Pitié ne lui dit pas que j'ai vendu la mèche sans m'en rendre compte !  
Ikuto : Et si je ne veux pas ?  
Amu : Je fais ce que tu veux tant qu'elle ne sait pas que j'en ai parlé.  
Ikuto : Tient toi prête demain à 19h30 tapante. Bien habiller bien sûr. Si tu es en retard je te dénoncerais a Utau  
Amu : Mais pour aller où ?  
Ikuto : Tu verras sa demain Chaton.  
Amu : Hey !  
Ikuto : Bon tu devrais partir.  
Amu : Vas-y dit que je suis une mauvaise compagnie !  
Ikuto : Tu es une mauvaise compagnie.  
Amu : Baka ! »

Je me levai et partit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il veut m'emmener ou demain ? Moi de nature curieuse je suis impatiente de savoir où il va m'emmener. Je regardai le bracelet qui m'a offert ce matin. Oui, je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir.

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 4

« Amu : Ne dite rien a maman et Kyohei d'accord ?  
Yaya&Ami : Tu peux compter sur nous.  
Amu : Alors comment vous me trouvez ?  
Ami : Onee-chan tu es magnifique. N'importe qu'elle mec te voudrait...  
Amu : Dans leur lit ?  
Ami : Oui ^^'  
Amu : (Soupire)  
Yaya : Tu es magnifique Amu.  
Amu : Merci.  
Ami : Mais comment tu vas sortir sans que maman et Kyohei te vois ?  
Amu : Petite sœur tu me déçois.  
Yaya : (Rigole) Avec ta robe ?  
Amu : Ah oui j'avais oublié  
Yaya : Je vais m'occuper de Kyohei et Ami ta mère ok ?  
Amu&Ami : Ok !  
Yaya : Quand même Ami tu ressembles beaucoup à ta sœur.  
Ami : Tu me le dit tout le temps Yaya.  
Amu : Bon ! Il va arriver dans... »

Un klaxon me coupa dans ma phrase.

« Amu : Maintenant..  
Ami : Aller go. Mission occuper les 2 curieux. »

Elles partirent s'occuper de maman et Kyohei. Je me regardai une seconde fois. Ma coiffure était simple mais jolie, mon maquillage faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et ma robe était ni trop courte ni trop longue. Elle était parfaite. Je descendis doucement sans faire de bruit et sortit de la maison en soupirant.

« Ikuto : A peine qu'on se voie et tu soupire déjà  
Amu : Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais de ma mère et mon frère. S'ils savent que je sors avec toi ce soir il nous ne lâcherons pas.  
Ikuto : J'en doute pas une seconde. »

Je le regardai et le dévisagea. Sa me fais toujours bizarre de ne pas le voir en uniforme de militaire. Il était habille en noir. Lui aussi il me regarda de la tête au pied. Il avait le sourire au lèvre. Pourquoi ?

« Ikuto : Tu t'es fait belle rien que pour moi ?  
Amu : Nan pas pour toi mais pour je ne sais qu'elle occasion.  
Ikuto : C'est bien les chaussures te grandis de quelque centimètre  
Amu : Tu vas arrêter sinon je rentre chez moi.  
Ikuto : Ne prend pas la petite bête Amu  
Amu : Mouais on peut y aller ? »

Je me dirigeai vers sa voiture et rentra dedans. Il fit de même et démarra la voiture.

« Ikuto : Tes belle Amu »

Je tournai mon regard vers lui, surprise de son compliment. Je me sentais rougir. Il me trouvait belle et j'étais heureuse sans savoir pourquoi.

« Amu : Merci. »

Au bout de 10 minutes nous arrivons devant un restaurant indien très connu au Japon.

« Amu : Ici ?!  
Ikuto : Oui  
Amu : Mais ses chères !  
Ikuto : C'est pour ton diplôme.  
Amu : Tu m'a déjà offert sa »

Je lui montrai le bracelet. Il avait l'air comment dire... Surpris ?

« Amu : Quoi ?  
Ikuto : j'aurais juré que tu ne le mettrais jamais  
Amu : C'est un cadeau et je l'aime bien.  
Ikuto : Ravie qu'il te plaise alors »

Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant. C'était comme dans un rêve. Tout était beau. Il y avait un fond de musique indienne, le décore était superbe. Rien à dire c'était magnifique. Nous nous installons a notre table et regarda le menu. Qu'elle était ma déception quand j'ai vu que presque dans ton les repas il y avait du piment de partout.

« Amu : Il y aurais pas un plat sans piment ?  
Ikuto : Celui-là il n'y a pas de piment  
Amu : Je n'aime pas trop ce qu'il a dedans ^^'  
Ikuto : Tes vachement difficile  
Amu : Nan pas du tout  
Ikuto : Rien qu'un peu  
Amu : i c'est comme ça je vais chercher toute seule »

Je l'entendis ricaner. C'est si marrant que ça ? Ah mon plus grand bonheur je trouva un plat sans piment et avec des ingrédients que j'aime que demander de plus ? Nous commanda notre plat et parlâmes de tout et de rien.

« Serveur : Voici votre commande »

Il nous donna nos plat et commença à manger dans le silence. Qu'est que vous voulez qu'on parle alors qu'on mange ?  
« Ikuto : Ton père va bientôt rentrer.  
Amu : C'est vrai ?  
Ikuto : Oui dans 3 semaines je crois.  
Amu : Mais c'est super ! »

Un si bonne nouvelle me fais sourire. Il me regarda et on aurait cru qu'il enregistra mon sourire.

« Amu : Ikuto ?  
Ikuto : Désoler j'étais perdu dans mes penser.  
Amu : D'accord. »

Il était 22 heure et nous étions dehors à marcher. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il voulait m'emmener quelque part qu'il adorait. Devant nous il y avait un mur assez haut je devrais dire. Il monta ce mur avec une agilité incroyable.

« Ikuto : Bon tu montes ?  
Amu : Hey ! Je suis en robe, j'ai des talons et je suis petite !  
Ikuto : Retire tes chaussures, tu me les passes et je te monte ok ?  
Amu : Ok »

Je fis ce qu'il me demander et il m'aida à monter le mur.

« Ikuto : Je te rattrape d'accord ?  
Amu : Ok »

Il descend de l'autre coter du mur et me fais signe de sauter. Je sautai dans ses bras et il tomba en arrière.

« Ikuto : Aie.  
Amu : Désoler  
Ikuto : C'est rien. En fait te légère  
Amu : Tu croyais que j'étais grosse ?!  
Ikuto : Nan je te taquine  
Amu : Méchant !  
Ikuto : Ne boude pas chaton  
Amu : Je ne boude pas !  
Ikuto : Un peu si. Hum.. Tu pourrais te lever ?  
Amu : Hein ?  
Ikuto : Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans cette position mais elle n'est pas confortable. Elle l'aurait étai si il y avait un lit»

Il avait un sourire mi- moqueur mi- pervers. Je regardai notre position. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et ses mains étaient sur ma taille. Je me levai rapidement et l'aida a le lever.

« Ikuto : Mon dos !  
Amu : Encore désoler  
Ikuto : Je t'ai dit que c'est n'est pas grave  
Amu : Mais je suis tombé sur toi...  
Ikuto : Si tu parles encore je t'embrasse  
Amu : Que... »

Il sourit puis me pris la main et me montra le chemin. Je découvris un parc d'attraction abandonner.

« Ikuto : Je venais jouer ici quand j'étais enfant. Il était toujours actif quand je suis partit mais maintenant il est abandonné.  
Amu : Je me rappelle qu'il l'avait mis sur le journal la fermeture de ce parc y a 10 ans.  
Ikuto : Le maire ma autoriser de le remettre en service que pour ce soir.  
Amu : Génial ! »

Il appuya sur un bouton et tout deviens éclairer. Il avait les chevaux en bois, les tasses, les jeux avec les pistolets et encore...

« Amu : Je veux faire les tasse !  
Ikuto : Ok allons-y. »

Nous nous installons dans les tasses et faisons tourner jusqu'à a avoir le tournis.

« Amu : Tu as eu une bonne idée  
Ikuto : J'en ai toujours de bonne idée  
Amu : (S'étouffe) Prétentieux ! »

Nous rigolons en même temps. Cette soirée je ne serais pas prête a l'oublier.

« Amu : Tu remontes dans mon estime Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Ikuto : Ah ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre ça »

Une musique de piano se fit entendre.

« Amu : J'adore cette musique. La première fois que je les entendu je suis tombé amoureuse de ce chant  
Ikuto : Elle est magnifique c'est vrai »

Il me tend sa main avec un sourire.

« Ikuto : M'accorderez-vous une danse Mademoiselle Hinamorie ?  
Amu : Volontiers »

Je pris sa main et sortit de la tasse pour aller au milieu du parc. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et moi j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. La musique en question est celle de Yiruma-River Flows In You. Elle nous emporta loin, très loin de cette vie. A ce moment-là je voulais que le temps s'arrête. Je voulais rester ici dans ses bras toutes ma vie. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me laissa une nouvelle fois m'emporter dans la danse.

« Ikuto : Amu nous devons rentrer je pense  
Amu : Je pense aussi. Je commence à être fatiguer. »

Nous refaisons les même actions a sens inverse. J'étais maintenant devant chez moi et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Amu : Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée.  
Ikuto : Je t'en prie. Ça ne sera pas la dernière sortit »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa la joue.

« Ikuto : Bonne nuit Amu  
Amu : Bonne nuit »

Je rentrai dans la maison et souriait de toute mes dents de cette soirée. Je me changeai et me mis dans mon lit. A peine ai-je fermé les yeux que je suis tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
« Utau : Alors comment c'était ?  
Rima : Tu n'as pas honte ? C'est Yaya qui a dû me dire que tu sortais avec un militaire  
Amu : Je ne sors pas avec un militaire. C'est juste un ami. Rien de plus.  
Yaya : C'est ça. Elle nous a demandé 5 fois si elle était belle. Et c'est rien qu'un ami ?  
Amu : Oui. Je ne voulais pas être moche quand même  
Utau : Tu voulais être belle que pour lui.  
Amu : Mais nan !  
Rima : Tu vas enfin être avec quelqu'un  
Amu : Mais...  
Rima : Oh ! Apres tu te marieras avec lui et tu auras une ribambelle d'enfants  
Utau : Je serais tatie *-*  
Amu : Vous...  
Yaya : Moi aussi je serais tatie...  
Amu : STOP ! »

Je m'étais levais en plaquant mes mains sur la table.

« Amu : Alors nan je ne sors pas avec lui et c'est normal de se faire belle dans un restaurant comme celui-ci. Nan je ne me marierais pas avec lui et je n'aurais pas une ribambelle de gosse. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter leurs pleurs. Alors stop !  
Utau : Ok on arrête mais avoue qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente ? »

Je m'étais rassie et les regardas gêné.

« Amu : C'est vrais il ne me laisse pas indifférente mais sa veut rien dire...  
Rima : Tu as tout faux. Regarde Yaya elle est fiancé a ton frère mais avant elle était juste attiré par lui et c'est devenue de l'amour.  
Yaya : Le rêve...  
Rima : Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour lui  
Amu : Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre  
Rima : Et ce coup de foudre est devenue de l'amour que tu ne veux tout simplement pas avoué.  
Amu : Ouais bon... Je dois partir ma mère veux que je la coiffe. Bye  
Utau&Yaya&Rima : Bye ! »

Je sors du café et rentra chez moi coiffé ma mère. Total je ne leurs est pas expliquer la soirée. Tant pis elles me réclameront plus tard.

« Midorie : Oui elle est sorti avec quelqu'un hier [...] Nan Ami et Yaya ne voulais pas nous dire avec qui [...] Mais nan ! J'en suis sûr que c'est un garçon [...] Avec Ikuto ? J'aurais bien aimé mais elle le déteste [...] Je sais mais tu connais Amu [...] Ami ? Nan elle est trop jeune pour avoir un copain [...] Oui mais eux c'est des cas à part [...] Je t'aime aussi mon amour. [...] Tu me manque aussi. [...] Rentre vite à la maison. »

Elle raccrocha le combiné et soupira. S'il savait qu'elle sort avec un mec de son lycée. J'en rigole presque en imaginant l'expression de mes parents. Mon père fuguerais dans les toilette et ma mère elle resterait figée et répèterais « Mais... Mais... Mais... ». C'est tellement prévisible.

« Amu : Maman ! Je suis rentré !  
Midorie : Enfin ! Tu me coupe bien les cheveux d'accord ?  
Amu : Maman... J'ai eu mon CAP et mon BAC Pro alors je sais comment couper.  
Midorie : J'espère  
Amu : Vive la confiance. »

Je commençai à lui faire ses mèches et sa coupe habituelle.

Midorie : Au faite j'ai eu ton père il va très bien  
Amu : Tant mieux  
Midorie : Vous lui manquez  
Amu : Il nous manque aussi  
Midorie : Et tu étais avec qui hier ?  
Amu : Avec personne.  
Midorie : Amu !  
Amu : J'ai fait ma soirée solo avec un chat  
Midorie : Un chat ?  
Amu : Oui un chat bleuté.  
Midorie : Ma fille tu me fais peur »

Je rigolai à sa remarque. Je regardai mon bracelet et souri encore une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais que l'aimais. Hier et encore je veux être dans ses bras. Mais je ne l'avouerais pas. Je suis têtue et je l'assume.

« Midorie : C'est Ikuto qui ta offert ce bracelet ?  
Amu : Hein ? Comment tu...  
Midorie : Tu étais dans ses bras en pleure le jour de ton diplôme.  
Amu : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois  
Midorie : Alors ?  
Amu : Il m'a consolé et ma offert ce bracelet ensuite.  
Midorie : Il est adorable non ?  
Amu : Il est prétentieux oui.  
Midorie : Tu ne changeras jamais.  
Amu : Je ne préfère pas changer.  
Midorie : Tu as tout à fait raison... Sa fais longtemps que tu n'es pas allé voir Tadase nan ? »

C'est vrai. Je ne suis plus allé au cimetière et je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je n'ai même pas allé 1 fois depuis ma rencontre avec Ikuto.

« Midorie : Oh... Je suis désoler  
Amu : Ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute je ne suis pas le voir 1 seule fois.  
Midorie : Apres mes cheveux tu iras le voir d'accord ?  
Amu : Ouais. »

Je terminai ses cheveux et partit en courant a sa tombe.

« Amu : Désoler Tadase. Je suis vraiment désoler. Depuis ma rencontre avec Ikuto je t'est laissé. Pardonne-moi, quelqu'un a pu te prendre mon cœur qui t'appartenait i mois encore. »

Je nettoyai la tombe et partit chez ma meilleure amie : Utau.

« Utau : Re ma beauté  
Amu : Re ma belle »

Je rentrai chez elle et m'installa sur le canapé.

« Utau : Je reviens je vais te chercher à boire ok ?  
Amu : Ok »

Sur la table basse il y avait un calepin bleu nuit magnifique. Et curieuse comme je suis je l'ouvris et découvris un dessin légèrement abimé. Il y avait une date : 27/06/2000. Le dessin était une femme endormit. Je tournai la page et découvrit cette même femme mais enceinte puis un autre dessin de cette femme avec un enfant dans les bras. C'était tous des dessins de longue date. Je tournai un autre page et je découvris une nouvelle date, un nouveau mois et une nouvelle année. La jeune femme était assied par terre à coter d'une pierre tombale... Attend ! Il était marqué sur la pierre «Hotori Tadase 1992-2012 » Je regardai la date : 13/10/12. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais partit une ombre était descendu de l'arbre... Alors c'était Ikuto cette ombre ? Et cette enfant devais être Utau et sa mère.

« Utau : Désoler d'avoir mis du temps mais je ne trouvais pas de Sprite  
Amu : Merci »

Je posai le calepin et pris mon Sprite.

« Amu : Bon je vais t'expliquer ma soirée »

Je lui expliquai tout en détail la soirée : ma tenue, le restaurant, mes sentiments, la danse, la musique. Tout. Je lui est tout dit.

« Utau : Alors je me doute qu'il ta dit.  
Amu : De quoi m'aurait-il dit ? »

Elle me regarda un moment.

« Utau : Qu'il part en Irak demain. »

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 5

« Utau : Il part en Irak demain »

Le monde s'effondra sous moi. Il part demain sans rien me dire ?

« Utau : Tu le savais au moins ? »

Elle me regarda inquiète, passa ses mains devant moi me secoua mais rien ne me faisait réagir.

« Utau : Tu vas bien ?  
Amu : Il te la dit quand ?  
Utau : Hum... Y a 1 semaine. Pourquoi ?  
Amu : Il le sait depuis longtemps...  
Utau : Qu'a tu dis ?  
Amu : Rien »

J'étais de nouveau absente. Mais pourquoi je suis tellement triste ? Il s'en va, sa devrais me réjouir il ne me collera plus. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte ? Qu'il me laisse toute seule ? Et s'il meurt ? Nan Amu tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui... Mais j'y peux rien je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour lui. Mais il ne m'a rien dit ! Il part demain et il ne me dit rien ? C'est du foutage de gueule ?!

« Utau : Ne me dit pas que tu ne le savais  
Amu : Je ne le savais pas.  
Utau : Mince ! Je pense qu'il allait te le dire aujourd'hui  
Amu : M'en fou. J'y vais»

J'avais lancé sa d'une froideur. Je me levai et partit de la maison des Hoshina. Je croisai Ikuto qui attendait un bonjour de ma part. Je le regardai d'un air triste, en colère et trahit. Je tournai les talons et partit chez moi. Cela faisait 2 heures que j'étais chez moi à regarder la télé mais mon esprit est ailleurs depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Ding Dong ! Ding Dong ! Ding Dong ! Ding Dong !

Qui est cette abrutie qui sonne comme un malade ?! Je me lève et ouvris la porte, énerver.

« Amu : Une fois aura suffi abrutie ! »

Je regardai mon visiteur. Je regrettai d'avoir ouvert la porte.

« Ikuto : Amu je vais t'expliquer...  
Amu : De quoi ?  
Ikuto : Pour mon voyage...  
Amu : Ah oui ça ! Désoler j'avais oublié tellement je m'en foutais.  
Ikuto : Amu...  
Amu : Si tu veux bien partir faire tes valises. »

J'allais fermer mais il bloqua ma porte grâce à son pied.

« Ikuto : J'allais te le dire !  
Amu : Quand ? Demain ? Pendant que tu es dans l'avion ? Ou encore pire là-bas ?!  
Ikuto : Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir  
Amu : Pourquoi je souffrirais alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble ? Je te déteste tu t'en rappelle ?  
Ikuto : Je m'en souviens.  
Amu : Part et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Je le poussa dehors et ferma ma porte a clé. Il serait capable d'ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté je l'entendis me dire les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« Ikuto : Je te promets que je reviendrais et non dans un cercueil »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer une seule larme. Encore une promesse qui ne sera pas tenue... Je ne suis sorti de la maison que 1 semaine de son départ en Irak.

« Ami : Onee-chan sort de ta chambre je n'aime pas te voir comme ça  
Amu : Laisse-moi Ami  
Ami : Nan. Tu nous fais encore une dépression comme quand Tadase est mort mais Ikuto n'est pas mort il est toujours en vie  
Amu : Je m'en fou qu'il vive ou qu'il crève »

Je sortis de ma chambre et je me suis pris une claque monumentale par ma petite sœur.

« Ami : J'y crois pas ! Ou est ma sœur que j'idolâtre depuis mais 3 ans ?  
Amu : Toujours là depuis 20 ans.  
Ami : Alors bouge ton petit cul et va voir tes pote !  
Amu : Oui chef»

Je re rentra dans ma chambre en me touchant ma pauvre petite joue en flamme. Ce n'est pas que mais elle a de la force mon mini moi. J'envoie un message a Utau que je suis toujours vivante pour son plus grand soulagement. Je sortis de la maison et partit chez Rima.

« Rima : Mon dieu j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Un petit SMS n'aurais pas fait de mal tu sais .  
Amu : Désoler je voulais réfléchir sur mon avenir.  
Rima : Mais delà à te faire passer pour morte envers tes amis.  
Amu : Je suis vraiment désoler si tu étais inquiète.  
Rima : Mouais.  
Nagihiko : Bonjour Amu comment tu vas ?  
Amu : Super et toi ?  
Nagihiko : Comme tu peux le voire ^^  
Amu : Je suppose que oui  
Nagihiko : Tu supposes bien »

Nagihiko le mari de Rima. Ils sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et marié depuis 1 ans. On peut voir qu'ils s'aiment à en mourir rien qu'à leurs regard. C'est tellement mignon que j'en suis jalouse.

« Amu : Bon je vais aller donner signe de vie chez Utau.  
Rima : Ouais parce que elle n'arrêtait pas de m'harceler en me demandant si j'avais de tes nouvelles  
Amu : Sa m'étonne pas d'elle*

Nous rigolâmes en cœur puis je partis direction Hoshina.

« Utau : Han ! La counasse ! Tu viens comme ça après 1 semaine d'absence ?  
Amu : Ouais. »

Je rentrai chez elle et m'installa sur le fauteuil.

« Utau : Alors qu'a tu fais de ton temps à faire la morte dépressifs ?  
Amu : Mais je ne suis pas dépressifs !  
Utau : A peine !  
Amu : J'étais juste triste. J'ai dû le blesser  
Utau : Nan il savait que tu allais lui dire ce genre de chose.  
Amu : Mais j'avais vu que quelque chose se clochait. Il me regardait comme si il prenait en photo mon sourire.  
Utau : Alala que c'est beau l'amour  
Amu : Je ne suis pas amoureuse !  
Utau : On ne la fait pas à moi chérie.  
Amu : Je suis maudite TT0TT  
Utau : Mais nan  
Amu : Je suis obligé de tomber amoureuse d'un militaire ?  
Utau : Tu le savais toi-même que tu allais l'aimer nan ?  
Amu : Oui mais pas aussi vite.  
Utau : Mais je suis trop contente pour toi et mon frérot *-*  
Amu : Si tu le dit à quelqu'un je te tue !  
Utau : Tu as déjà avoué mon râteau à mon frère  
Amu : Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien dit...  
Utau : Il m'a dit que tu lui as dit.  
Amu : (Marmonne) Sale traitre...  
Utau : Que veut tu il ne résiste pas à sa petite sœur »

J'aime tellement parler avec elle c'est dingue. Comme le dirais des gens ses ma petite confidente chérie. Elle arrive à lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.

« Utau : Désoler ma belle mais je dois te viré de chez moi.  
Amu : Hein ? Pourquoi je suis bien ici  
Utau : Nan nan j'ai un invité qui va arriver dans... »

Ding Dong

« Amu : Maintenant ?  
Utau : Putain de putain de putain.  
Amu : Oh pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ton invité ?  
Utau : Parce que... Passe par derrière.  
Amu : C'est un garçon ?  
Utau : Je te promets un jour je te le présenterais.  
Amu : Oh ! C'est un garçon !  
Utau : Chut ! Bon bisou ma belle.  
Amu : Amuse-toi bien )  
Utau : Perverse  
Amu : Tout de suite x) »

Je passai par la porte de derrière et je n'ai pas réussi à voir qu'il était cette inconnu. De toute façon elle me le présentera bientôt. Ce qui veut dire que si elle me le présente se sera officielle. Mais elle n'était pas folle de Kukai ? Elle la oublier je pense. Je rentre chez moi comme elle m'a viré de chez elle -'. Je retrouve Yaya devant la télé à zapper toute les chaine. Je prends les télécommande de la Wii et lui en met une sous son nez.

«Amu : Un petit JustDance 4 ?  
Yaya : Volontiers  
Amu : Pour les catcheurs on attend qu'on soit échauffer ok ?  
Yaya : Parce que la roulade va faire très mal x)  
Amu : J'avoue. »

Nous mettons alors la danse des ketchup. Nous avons dansé environs 2 heures. Demain bonjours les courbature x).

« Kyohei : Vous avez l'air crever mes anges  
Amu : Fait 2 heures de JustDance et tu viendras nous voir  
Kyohei : Nan merci mais je veux bien faire une partit  
Amu : Fait avec Yaya moi je suis KO  
Yaya : Quoi ?! Mais moi aussi  
Amu : Tu ne vas pas refuser une danse avec ton chéri quand même  
Yaya : Mouais...  
Kyohei : Hey ! Merci mon amour »

Je partis du salon en trouvant qu'ils se câlinaient trop à mon gout. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et regarda mon plafond. J'ai peur. Pourquoi ? Peut-être que je ses ta cause que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour lui ? Je m'accroupie sur mon lit et pria. Pria que papa et Ikuto revienne vivant.

« Midorie : Tu le vois ?  
Amu : Maman je ne suis pas une girafe ! Demande à Kyohei !  
Midorie : Kyohei tu le vois ?  
Kyohei : Oui il sort du bus ! »

Toute les familles militaires étais la pour les accueillir dans le petit nie douillais.

« Kyohei : Papa ! »

Je me faufilai entre les gens et sauta a les bras de mon père.

« Amu : Tu es enfin rentré !  
Tsugumu : Ne t'ai-je pas promis que je rentrerais sain et sauf ?  
Amu : Je ne sais pas je m'en rappelle pas  
Tsugumu : Tss »

2 semaine que j'attendais son retour et il est enfin là. Oui 2 semaine déjà ^^. Mon frère le pris dans ses bras, Yaya la pris aussi dans ses bras, ma sœur comme toujours pleure dans ses bras et ma mère l'embrassa. Nous prenons la voiture et rentra chez nous.

« Tsugumu : Alors raconter moi tout ce qui c'est passer.  
Ami : Amu est sorti avec un garçon  
Amu : Ami !  
Ami : Oh aller sa fais 3 semaine que vous étés sortit tous les deux.  
Amu : Mais même !  
Yaya : Et on sait avec qui )  
Amu : Ne t'y met pas toi aussi.  
Tsugumu : J'ai entendu quelque chose dans le genre. Alors qui est leur élu de ma chère fille ?  
Amu : Vous n'allez pas le croire  
Midorie : Mais dit nous quand même ma chérie  
Kyohei : Ouais et j'irai lui faire sa fête  
Amu : Pas la peine il n'est plus ici  
Midorie : Comment ça ? Qui est ?  
Amu : C'est Ikuto »

Ils a eu blanc total. Mon père et mon frère me regarda surpris et ma mère toute heureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire en fait. Je lève mon poignet et leur montre le bracelet.

« Amu : C'est Ikuto qui me la offert pour diplôme  
Tsugumu : Il magnifique. Il a du gout ce petit.  
Amu : Mouais.  
Kyohei : Avec lui ?!  
Amu : Oui. Je sais que tu le détestes mais essaye de bien t'entendre avec lui quand...  
Tsugumu : Quand il rentrera au Japon.  
Midorie : Oh ma chérie ! C'est pour ça que tu restais enfermer dans ta chambre ?  
Amu : Ouais mais bon. Je m'en remettrais ^^.  
Ami : Je dois aussi vous avouez quelque chose  
Kyohei : T'est enceinte ?!  
Ami : nan mais tes cingler !  
Kyohei : Comme tu le dis là on aurait dit.  
Tsugumu : J'aurais tué ce mec qui a aurais mis mon petit bébé.  
Ami : Je ne suis plus un petit bébé papa..  
Amu&Yaya : NAN ?!  
Midorie : Hein ?  
Ami : Sa doit faire 1 ans que je suis avec quelqu'un et qu'on est passé à l'acte ^^' »

Et encore une fois il a eu un silence mort. Je dois avouer que même si j'appréhendais cette nouvelle ça me donne un gros coup dans la gueule. Ma petite sœur avait perdu sa petite fleur de l'enfance TT0TT.

« Midorie : Et vous vous êtes bien protéger au moins ?  
Ami : Bien sûr. Mais ça me gêne de vous dire sa alors je vais retourner dans ma chambre / »

Elle monta dans sa chambre. J'allais parler à mon père mais il était plus la...

« Amu : Il est partit ou ?  
Tsugumu : TT0TT Mes 2 filles ne sont plus mes bébés ! »

J'aurais dû le deviner. Les toilettes

« Amu : Papa sa fais longtemps que jje ne suis plus ton bébé.  
Yaya : Enfonce encore plus le couteau dans le cœur de ton père -'  
Amu : Bah quoi faut qu'il le fasse a l'idée qu'elle aura des enfants et elle sera marié.  
Yaya : Mais là il vient d'apprendre qu'elle était avec quelqu'un sans qu'elle leur a dise  
Amu : Je les fais plusieurs fois »

Elle soupira et rigola. Moi je monte dans ma chambre et me coucha. Ce n'est pas que mais je travaille demain. Et oui finie les vacances.

Je travaille depuis maintenant 1 semaine et je dois dire que la reprise fait mal... Très mal !

« Myoko : Alors Amu la reprise ?  
Amu : Dure TT0TT  
Myoko : Oh aller tu vas t'y réhabituer  
Amu : J'espère parce que la.  
Myoko : Assied-toi un petit moment y a aucun client.  
Amu : Oh merci ! »

Je m'assoie et lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« Myoko : Pourquoi aussi tu mets des talons ?  
Amu : J'aime bien  
Myoko : Oui mais arrête d'en mettre. Je ne veux pas de forcer à mettre des talons justes pour faire jolie. D'accord ?  
Amu : D'accord.  
Myoko : Et ton petit chéri va bien ? »

Je m'étouffai avec rien

« Amu : Hein ?  
Myoko : Ce charmant jeune homme qui est venu se faire couper les cheveux.  
Amu : Ah lui... Ce n'est pas mon copain.  
Myoko : A bon ? On aurait dit. Comment vous vous regardez on voyait que y avais de l'amour dans l'air.  
Amu : Nan il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous  
Myoko : Roh ! C'est nul 0 »

Je rigole et repris mon occupation.

Le soir j'étais dans le salon a rigoler sur une émission tellement con en train de manger du Milka au oreo. Le téléphone sonne mais c'est Yaya qui répond.

« Yaya : Amu ! C'est pour toi ! »

Qui peux m'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Je m'avance vers ce téléphone.

~Flash Back~

« Midorie : Amu ! C'est pour toi ! »

Qui peux m'appelle à cette heure-ci ? Je prends le combiné et reponda.

« Amu : Allo ?  
... : Mademoiselle Hinamorie ?  
Amu : C'est bien moi et vous étés ?  
... : Je suis un ami du Sergent Hotori  
Amu : Tadase ? Tadase n'est pas là il est...  
... : En mission...  
Amu : Que se passe-t-il ?  
... : Tadase a eu un accident  
Amu : Comment ça ?  
... : Il mort dans une explosion »

Je m'écroula par terre en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps.

« Midorie : Amu ? Amu ! Qu'est qui c'est passe ? Calme-toi ! Tsugumu ! Viens vite !  
Tsugumu : Quoi ? Amu ! Qu'est que tu as ?  
Amu : Il... Il... est... mort »

J'en pouvais plus je voulais mourir le rejoindre au ciel.

~Fin du Flash Back~

« Amu : Allo ?  
... : Mademoiselle Hinamorie ?  
Amu : Oui ? »

J'étais tellement anxieuse, mes mains tremblaient tellement. Je sentais la larme arrivais

« ... : Ici le Sergent Matsumoto  
Amu : Sergent...  
Sergent Matsumoto : Je vous appelle pour le Sergent Tsukiyomi  
Amu : Ikuto... »

Je pleurais. Il appelle pour Ikuto. J'en suis sûr c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Sergent Matsumoto : Sergent Tsukiyomi a eu un accident.  
Amu : qu'elle genre d'accident ?  
Sergent Matsumoto : Il a avancé vers un terrain miner.  
Amu : Et... Est-il mort ?  
Sergent Matsumoto : Par chance nan. Il s'est réveillé il y a 24 heures.  
Amu : Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans le coma ?  
Sergent Matsumoto : 6 jours qu'il était dans le coma. Quand le sergent Tsukiyomi c'est réveiller il nous a dit de toute de suite vous appelez. Il a était transférer a l'hôpital de la ville... Allo ? Mademoiselle Hinamorie ?  
Amu : Maman ! Je sors !  
Midorie : A cette heure-ci ?!  
Amu : C'est urgent ! »

Je pleurais toujours. Je courais vers l'hôpital en talon, mes pieds me faisait mal mais je m'en contre fiche je voulais le voir. Voir si il aller bien. S'il était vivant comme il me le disait. Arriver dans l'hôpital je demandai la chambre de Ikuto. Bien sûr il était interdit au visiteur à cette heure-ci. J'ai quand même eu le numéro de la chambre. Elle ma proposer de revenir demain mais j'avais un objectif : le voir maintenant. Je montai à l'étage. Pleins d'infirmières me suivais et me criait de redescendre. J'avançais dans le couloir ou tous les patients regardaient qui faisaient ce raffut.

« Infirmière 1 : Sortez tout de suite de cette hôpital !  
Infirmière 2 : Vous gêner nos patients  
Amu : Nan. VOUS gêner vos patients moi je ne crie pas pour rien.  
Infirmière 2 : Appelle la sécurité je la suis  
Infirmière 1 : Ok »

C'était la chambre 185.

« ... : Je veux une preuve qu'on la appeler !  
Infirmière 2 : Mademoiselle partez tout de suite ! »

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Je m'arrêta devant cette chambre d'hôpital et l'ouvrit a la volé.

« Infirmière 2 : La sécurité arrive quand ?!  
Amu : La ferme ! »

L'infirmière resta bouche bée. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'approcha vers Ikuto qui lui me regarda surpris de me voir à cette heure-ci.

« Ikuto : Amu ?... »

Je ne lui laissais pas dire un autre mot que ma main se plaqua sur sa joue. Et la toute les émotions s'échappa de moi. Je m'accroupie et me tiens les genoux en pleurant.

« Amu : On vient de m'appeler... J'étais stressé ! J'ai déjà vécu sa mais il était mort quand on ma appeler. J'ai eu si peur...  
Sergent Matsumoto : Je vais y aller au revoir. »

Le sergent Matsumoto partit et cria sur toute les infirmières et agent de sécurité de partir. En pleurant je faisais du bruit. J'entendis le bruit du lit et sentie des bras m'entourer dans ses bras musclés et chaud. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Ikuto : Pardonne-moi...  
Amu : Baka... »

Je relevai la tête et le regarda. Son regard était brillant. Il allait pleurer. Je prends entre mes mains son visage et l'embrassa. Ses lèvre m'avait tellement manqué. La danse était tellement sensuelle que ma tête me donna le tournis.

« Ikuto : Tu m'a tellement manqué Amu... Tu ne sais pas a qu'elle point  
Amu : Tu m'a aussi manqué Ikuto. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir dit c'est horreur.  
Ikuto : Tu étais en colère et j'aurais dû te le dire. Le jour où on est sortie au restaurant je devais te le dire mais tu étais tellement magnifique et heureuse que je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment merveilleux à tes coter. Voudras-tu sortir de nouveaux avec un militaire idiot ? »

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois pour lui donner ma réponse. Il me fait son sourire charmeur que j'aime tant et me caressa la joue.

« Ikuto : Je prends ça pour un oui ?  
Amu : Oui »

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 6

« Rééducatrice : C'est bien continuer comme ça Monsieur Tsukiyomi.  
Amu : Oui continue comme ça x)  
Ikuto : Tait-toi ! Tu me déconcentre !  
Amu : Pauvre petit chou »

Cela fais 3 jours qu'il fait la rééducation de ses bras et il déteste qu'on lui dise « C'est bien continué comme ça » Sa l'irrite. Je m'éclate à le faire chier depuis.

« Rééducatrice : Vous avez fait des progrès bravo  
Amu : Bravo x)  
Ikuto : Quand je pourrais réutiliser mon bras je vais t'en faire baver !  
Amu : Mais bien sûr. Les femmes gagne toujours  
Ikuto : Mais pas un roudoudou  
Amu : Désoler mais j'aime les roudoudous alors tu me vexe pas du tout  
Ikuto : Shit !  
Amu : Je t'aime aussi »

Je le raccompagnai à sa chambre et m'assoie sur la chaise.

« Ikuto : M'aide pas à faire ma valise  
Amu : Tu m'as dit que tu voulais te débrouiller alors débrouille toi  
Ikuto : Saleté ! »

Je souriais sadiquement en le voyant galère à faire sa valise mais gentille que je suis je l'aidai à finir de mettre ses affaires dedans.

« Amu : On dit quoi ?  
Ikuto : Rêve pour avoir un merci  
Amu : Alors rêve pour un baiser.  
Ikuto : De toute façon je n'en veux pas  
Amu : Comme tu veux. »

Je sortis de la chambre, vexer de ce qu'il m'a dit. Sa fais 2 jours que nous sortons ensemble et on s'envoie souvent des piques mais des fois sa peut me vexer ce qu'il me dit. Je l'attendis dehors. 3 minutes plus tard... Putain mais il fou quoi ?! Je retourne dans l'hôpital et il est la a avancé comme un escargot. Je soupire et lui prend un sac. Je sortis de l'hôpital et me dirigea vers mon parc de mon enfance. Je m'assoie par terre et regarda les enfants courir comme des cons ou tomber et pleuré 2 minute après être tombé. Je sens qu'il s'assoie derrière moi et enroule son bras disponible autour de ma taille. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Il croit que je vais lui pardonner mais il rêve Monsieur Tsukiyomi. Il commença embrasser mon cou. J'avais déjà les frissons rien que son souffle touche ma peau alors que là c'est ses lèvres qui me touche ma peau.

« Ikuto : Pardonne-moi. Je veux mon bisou.  
Amu : Rêve.  
Ikuto : Aller !  
Amu : Nan  
Ikuto : Et si je meurs aujourd'hui écraser et que j'ai toujours pas eu mon bisou ?  
Amu : Dommage pour toi »

Il soupira et ne continua pas à insister.

« Ikuto : Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?  
Amu : Nan »

Bien sûr que si sombre idiot ! Mais ses ta punition.

« Ikuto : Tu m'aime déjà plus ?  
Amu : Baka...  
Ikuto : Hn ? »

Comment résister quand il nous dit cette phrase avec un ton a la Calimero et se regard suppliant ? Moi je ne peux pas. Je me retournai et l'embrassa timidement.

« Amu : J'étais énervé.  
Ikuto : J'ai vue -'  
Amu : Mais tu ma vexer.  
Ikuto : Désoler je ne voulais pas de blesser  
Amu : Bah c'est louper »

Il essaya de se faire pardonner. Sa me fais bien rire. Il me faisait des massages, des bisous dans le cou, me disait des mots d'amours. Il faisait tout. J'étais touché de ses efforts. Je regarde l'heure. Mince !

« Amu : Je dois rentrer. Ma mère m'a dit de rentrer à 18 heures et là il est 18h25.  
Ikuto : Si tu leurs disais qu'on est ensemble tu pourras rester avec moi  
Amu : Faut attendre encore un peu. »

Il soupira et se leva. Je fis pareil puis il me raccompagna chez moi.

« Amu : Merci. Repose-toi bien »

J'allais rentrer chez moi mais il me prit ma main et me tira vers lui. Il s'empara de mes lèvres. Je laissai le passage pour sa langue. Ils dansèrent dans un danse sensuelle qui n'est pas déplaisant je dois dire. On se sépara à contre cœur par manque d'air.

« Amu : C'est bon ta gagner tes pardonné. »

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrassa le front et partit chez lui. Moi je rentrai chez moi et je découvris ma mère devant la porte tenant une spatule dans la main. Elle avait un sourire au lèvre et un regard joueur.

« Midorie : Tu rentres 40 minute après l'heure et tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais un amoureux. Amu, Amu... »

Je crains le pire...

« Midorie : Préparer la table et la lampe d'interrogatoire ! »

Je suis assise sur une chaise avec un lampe qui me tue mes yeux.

« Amu : Maman la lampe me tue les yeux  
Midorie : Je m'en fou !  
Yaya : Alors Amu comme sa tu es rentré au retard accompagner de quelqu'un ?  
Amu : Je cache des choses ses vrais  
Ami : Ou étais-tu avant de rentrer ?  
Amu : Au parc  
Yaya : Et avec qui ?  
Amu : Question suivante  
Midorie : Sa fais combien de temps que tu le connais ?  
Amu : 2 ou 3 mois je sais plus  
Kyohei : Nous le connaissons ?  
Amu : Oui  
Kyohei : Il a trahit ma confiance ! »

A l'aide ! Ma famille c'est des fous ! Faut les enfermer !

« Yaya : Sa fais combien de temps que tu es avec lui ?  
Amu : 2 jours.  
Ami : 2 jours ? Sa fais aussi 2 jours que Ikuto a eu son accident nan ? »

Sans vouloir je rougissais. Je détournai le regard et regarda le sol sois disant passant étais pas terrible... Je m'égare la x)

« Kyohei : NAN ?! C'est lui ?!  
Ami&Yaya&Midorie : KYA ! Enfin !  
Amu : Ce n'est pas comme si je vais me marier quand même -'  
Midorie : Si tu te marie avec lui se serais très bien aussi. Je le veux comme gendre.  
Amu : Bon maintenant que vous le savez... DETACHER MOI !  
Yaya : Oups... ^^' »

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit qu'il mon attacher ? Maintenant vous le savez. Il me détacha et je couru vers ma chambre mais tomba sur un corps. Le corps de mon père. Il se vida de ses larmes. Je ne comprendrais jamais ma famille. J'envoyai un message à Ikuto.

« Amu  
Il l'on découvert »

« Ikuto  
De quoi ? »

« Amu  
Que je suis enceinte »

« Ikuto  
Ahah -' Nan mais sérieux ils ont découvert quoi ? »

« Amu  
Que je suis avec toi »

« Ikuto  
C'est mieux. Je pourrais te voir plus souvent maintenant P »

« Amu  
Je ne dirais pas nan pour te voir 24h/24 »

« Ikuto  
Tu l'avoue »

« Amu  
Fais comme si tu ne le savais pas »

« Ikuto  
Je voulais que tu me le dises »

« Amu  
Je dois te laisser. Bisounours »

« Ikuto  
Bisou »

Nous avons des fois ses délires. C'est peut être tôt pour qu'il vienne habiter ici mais qu'il dort ici au moins 2 ou 3 fois par semaine j'aimerais bien. Je descends manger et me coucha juste après. Ce n'est pas que mais demain je travaille.

Neo gateun saram ddo eobseo juwireul dulreobwado geujeo geureohdeon geol  
Eodiseo chatni neogachi joheun saram, neogachi joheun saram, neogachi joheun maeum, neogachi joheun seonmul

J'éteins mon réveille avec difficulté. J'ai vraiment la flemme d'y aller. Je voulais rester dans mon lit mais quand on a un travail... Je me lève mangea 4 tartine de Nutella avec un verre de jus d'orange. Moi + Nutella = Grande histoire d'amours. J'adore sa mais faut pas en abuser. Apres mon petit déjeuner, je vais dans la salle de bain et me lava. Apres cette douche je m'habillai d'un slim noir, un t-shirt bustier noir et rose avec des talons noir et rose. Je me coiffai d'une queue de cheval haute. Me maquilla. Et oui quand on est dans un salon de coiffure on doit être présentable. Je prends mon sac et partit de la maison pour une longue, longue journée.

« Myoko : Good morning Amu :)  
Amu : Bonjour Myoko.  
Myoko : Alors ce week-end ?  
Amu : Ça va et vous ?  
Myoko : Bien. Et votre ami qui a eu un accident il va bien ?  
Amu : Oh très bien. Je vais en profiter pour faire du ménage.  
Myoko : D'accord. »

Je fis le ménage jusqu'à 11 heure. Les clients arrivèrent bientôt.

« Client : Bonjour j'ai un rendez-vous  
Amu : Oui qu'elle est votre nom ?  
Client : Masamune Takano  
Amu : D'accord. Installez-vous sur un siège. »

Je regardai Masamune-sama. Il était charmant, très charmant. Il faisait viril et mature. Je dirais qu'il est dans la politique avec un costume.

« Amu : Sans indiscrétion qu'elle âge avez-vous ?  
Masamune : J'ai 29 ans et vous ?  
Amu : Bientôt 20 ans.  
Masamune : Vous faite votre âge Mademoiselle.  
Amu : Heureusement »

Je fis sa coupe. Il paya et partit... en me laissant son numéro de téléphone. Ok je lui est plu -'. Je soupirai. Jamais j'aurais cru que Ikuto me manquerais autant sans est presque gênant. Je pense qu'a lui .

« Myoko : Amu... Amu ! AMU !  
Amu : Hein ?!  
Myoko : Tu ne m'écoute pas !  
Amu : Pardon j'étais perdu dans mes penser.  
Myoko : Oui j'ai vu  
Amu : Désoler  
Myoko : A qui tu pensais ?  
Amu : A mon... copain.  
Myoko : Nan ?! Tu es avec quelqu'un qui peut supporter ton caractère ?  
Amu : Oui  
Myoko : Il a bien du courage  
Amu : Hey !  
Myoko : Plus tard tu vas venir me voir en me disant que tu te maris.  
Amu : Nan mais vous divaguez la xD  
Myoko : Je me rappelle de cette petite bouille qui est venue ici toute timide à me demander un apprentissage. Tu étais toute mignonne.  
Amu : Dite aussi que je ne suis plus mignonne -'  
Myoko : Nan tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille Amu ^^.  
Amu : Merci. »

Franchement j'ai de la chance d'avoir une patronne cool.

Le soir, arrivé chez moi. Je montai directement dans ma chambre. Ce fut ma plus grande surprise de retrouver Ikuto allongé dans mon lit entrain de dormir. Il était trop mignon. Je retirai mes chaussures et les déposa par terre doucement. Je m'approchai de mon lit et m'assoie dessus. Je le regardai. Il avait des mèches rebelle qui tombait sur son visage endormit. Je souris et replaça les mèches derrière son oreille. Je descendis me prendre vite fais a manger pour moi et Ikuto.

« Kyohei : T'aime ton cadeau qui larve sur ton lit ?  
Amu : Oui.  
Kyohei : Si maman n'aurais pas était là je l'aurais laissé dehors U_U  
Amu : Kyohei... Si je t'écouterais je mourrais vieux fille -'  
Kyohei : J'aurais aimé  
Amu : Pas moi. »

Je montai une 2ème fois dans ma chambre.

« Amu : Bien dormit ? »

Il était toujours allonger sur mon lit mais il regardait le plafond d'un air endormie

« Ikuto : Je pense kidnapper ton lit  
Amu : Ah non ! C'est mon lit.  
Ikuto : Il est super moelleux et en plus il a ton parfum.  
Amu : Baka ! »

Je luis passa à manger.

« Ikuto : Thank you. Ta journée de travail ?  
Amu : Ça va. Y a un client qui ma passer son numéro de téléphone.  
Ikuto : Hum...  
Amu : Sois pas jaloux.  
Ikuto : Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un simple numéro de téléphone ?  
Amu : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as peur que je te laisse pour aller vers ce bel inconnu  
Ikuto : Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!  
Amu : Nan je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Oh mon dieu ! Ikuto rougis.

« Amu : Tu rougis !  
Ikuto : Nan je ne rougis pas !  
Amu : Si si ! Oh trop chou !  
Ikuto : Je ne rougis pas !  
Amu : Aller sa ta fais plaisir ce que j'ai dit nan ?  
Ikuto : Bah oui mais je ne rougis pas  
Amu : Quoi ta chaud ?  
Ikuto : Oui voilà j'ai chaud »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le ciel bleuté et brillant.

« Amu : Je suis morte...  
Ikuto : Dort tu dois encore travailler demain.  
Amu : Viens dormir avec moi. »

Il ferma la fenêtre, se mit en caleçon et viens se coucher a coter de moi.

« Amu : Bonne nuit  
Ikuto : Bonne nuit »

Il enroule ma taille avec son bras disponible, moi je posa mon front sur son torse et m'endormit tranquillement.

Mon réveille sonna. Encore une journée comme les autres. Je me douchai et m'habilla comme hier. J'avais une grande flemme de chercher d'autre habit. Je me maquillai et retourne dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui il a encore sa rééducation. Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'embêter. Je le secoue légèrement... Rien. Je le secoue une 2ème fois mais en l'appelant.

« Amu : Ikuto réveille-toi  
Ikuto : Hum... »

Il se retourne en mettant l'oreiller sur lui. Putain ! Il va se réveiller ou quoi !

« Amu : Ikuto si tu te lèves pas je te jette de l'eau gelé sur toi et tu le sais très bien que c'est désagréable.  
Ikuto : Oui je me lève. Je me lève mais avec un bisou. »

Je l'embrassai et me dirigea à ma porte pour sortir.

« Ikuto : Ce soir dort chez moi d'accord ?  
Amu : Ok. A ce soir  
Ikuto : A soir... »

Il se recoucha mais moi chiante que je suis...

« Amu : bouge tes petites fesses de ce lit et habille toi  
Ikuto : Tes chiante  
Amu : Merci de me le dire mais je le savais »

Pour de bon je sortis de chez moi direction mon travail. Je courais presque sachant que j'allais être au retard. Je bousculai quelqu'un et m'excusa.

« Amu : Excusez-moi  
... : Ce n'est rien »

Cet homme avait une voix grave et familier je voulais voir son visage mais il était déjà partit. Je regardai l'heure..

« Amu : Kya ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Ikuto je te hais ! »

Vous allez me trouver folle mais j'ai l'impression d'être épier. Je regardai autour de moi mais personne ne me regarda. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé ? Je me remis a courir comme une tarée. J'arrive essouffler dans le salon de coiffure.

« Amu : Pardon d'être en retard mais un chat ne voulais pas se réveiller  
Myoko : Un chat ?  
Amu : Oui mon ... copain  
Myoko : Ah ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je viens a peine d'ouvrir.  
Amu : Alléluia !  
Myoko : Ah au faite. Y a un colis et une lettre pour toi.  
Amu : Un colis ? Pourquoi il n'a pas était livré chez moi ?  
Myoko : Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être le client d'hier ?  
Amu : Nan je ne pense pas. Il ne connaît pas mon prénom et mon nom. »

J'ouvris la lettre. C'était une écriture italique.

« _Félicitation pour ton diplôme Amu _»

Qui est ? J'ouvris le colis. Il y avait une magnifique robe bustier rose pale. C'était une robe de soirée et il avait les chaussures qui aller avec.

« Myoko : Ouah ! Elle est magnifique comme robe !  
Amu : Personne n'a signé.  
Myoko : Tu as un admirateur secret.  
Amu : Nan ? xD  
Myoko : En tout cas il connais tes gouts.  
Amu : Hum. »

Un admirateur secret ? Sa fou les chocottes quand même. Apres il va venir me tuer pour que je sois a ses coter toute sa vie. Maman ! J'ai peur .

« Amu : Il va venir me tuer je le sens  
Myoko : Tes folles -'  
Amu : Mais quoi ? Souvent les admirateurs secret tue la fille qui aime parce qu'elle ne le veut pas  
Myoko : Il ne sont pas tous comme ça  
Amu : Bientôt tu vas me voir sur le journal TT0TT  
Myoko : Je te laisse dans ton délire xD »

Oui je sais... Je suis folle.

Le soir je sors de mon travail en disant au revoir a Myoko.

« Amu : Ta peur que je me fasse kidnapper ?  
Ikuto : Tout à fait.  
Amu : Sa tombe bien je flippe depuis ce matin.  
Ikuto : Comment ça ? »

Je prends sa main et on marcha main dans la main dans les rue bondé de Tokyo.

« Amu : Depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression d'être épier. Ou ce matin je reçois un colis au travail et non chez moi. Il était marqué « Félicitation pour ton diplôme Amu » dans cette boite y a une robe MA-GN-IFI-QUE avec les chaussures qui vont avec.  
Ikuto : Et y a rien de signer ?  
Amu : Nan pas du tout. Je flippe grave  
Ikuto : T'inquiète. Ta un père, un frère et un copain militaire personne ne te touchera.  
Amu : Merci de me rassurer. »

Nous rentra chez Ikuto. Quand nous arrivons dans le salon on retrouva Utau dessous Kukai en train de s'embrasser... KUKAI ?!

« Utau : A... Amu ?! »

Je suis choquer...

« Amu : C'est lui ?  
Utau : Oui /  
Amu : Kyah ! Félicitation !  
Kukai : Euh... C'est qui ?  
Utau : Alors voici Amu ma meilleure amie et mon frère Ikuto  
Kukai : Enchanter ^^ »

Je souris a Utau et elle me regarde ma main dans celle d'Ikuto.

« Utau : Amu... Tu ne m'a rien dis ?  
Amu : Tu ne lui a rien dit ?  
Ikuto : Nan.  
Amu : Tada ^^'  
Utau : Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
Amu : 4 jours.  
Utau : 4 jours mais c'est tout neuf ).  
Amu : Bon les mecs aller dans la cuisine on doit parler entre filles.  
Kukai : Merci de nous viré -'  
Ikuto : C'est Amu faut pas chercher »

Il quitte le salon pour nous laisser toute les 2.

« Amu : Alors vous sa fais combien de temps ?  
Utau : 1 mois et demi. Il voulait attendre un peu avant de se montré ensemble.  
Amu : Trop mignon.  
Utau : Et tes parents ils ont dit quoi pour ta relation avec Ikuto ?  
Amu : Vois-tu ils l'ont su avant-hier. Et j'ai subi un interrogatoire de police -'.  
Utau : Trop fort xD. »

Nous faisons a manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Ce n'est rien »

Cette voix met tellement familière... Nous mangeons aussi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Apres ce joli petit repas nous allons nous coucher. Ce soir-là je fis un cauchemar de cette journée ...

Naega sajun oseul geolchigo  
Naega sajun hyangsul ppurigo  
Jigeumjjeum neon geunyeol manna tto utgo itgetji

C'est mon téléphone ? J'essayai de prendre mon téléphone. Je répondis d'une voix fatiguer.

« Amu : Allo ?...  
Yaya : Am... Amu  
Amu : Quoi Yaya ?  
Yaya : Un... Un...  
Amu : Je ne comprends pas. Un quoi ? »

Je me lève et sort de la chambre. Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

« Yaya : Un.. Re...  
Amu : Respire et expire puis exprime-toi. »

Je l'entends faire ce que je dis puis elle reprit. Sa a l'air d'aller mieux.

« Yaya : Quelqu'un à toquer a la porte alors je vais ouvrir et...  
Amu : Et ? »

Elle refait l'exercice.

« Yaya : Devant la porte il y a... »

Un autre exercice. Sa doit vraiment être choquant pour faire plusieurs exercice.

« Yaya : Un revenant. »

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 7

« Amu : Un revenant comme quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas revu depuis des siècles ou un zombie comme dans les jeux vidéo ?  
_Yaya : Un zombie venue d'un jeu vidéo_ »

Je mis 2 minute pour que cette info arrive au cerveau. Un zombie venu d'un jeu vidéo ? J'éclata de rire.

« Amu : Alors la ! Tu ma mise de bonne humeur ! Merci Yaya. Boon je dois y al...  
_Yaya : Je ne rigole pas Amu !  
_Amu : Mais nan ! Ta du trop jouer au jeu vidéo -'  
_Yaya : Tu ne veux pas reconnaitre que ta peur ?  
_Amu : Je n'ai pas peur et les revenants ça n'existe pas !  
_Yaya : J'ai la preuve que si !  
_Amu : Alors vas-y ! Dit moi qui est ce « revenant »  
_... : ... ... ... ... ...  
Yaya : Tait-toi ! Elle va faire une crise si tu lui parle toi !_

Yaya : Ne... Ne t'approche pas ! ZOMBIE !

Yaya : Comment le prendre quand on a un mort devant sa porte ?! On flippe !

Amu : Yaya qui est avec toi ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte ma voix tremblait.

« _Yaya : Tadase n'est pas mort _»

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone par terre qui explosa à cause du choc et partit en courant de chez Ikuto pour aller au cimetière là ou est la pierre de Tadase. Elle n'était plus là. La tombe n'est plus là. « Tadase n'est pas mort » Impossible ! On la enterrer ! Je me lève et partit chez moi. J'ai les mains moite et je tremblais mais j'avançais quand même. Avoir une réponse à mes questions. Je sais, j'aurais dû laisser un mot pour Ikuto pour qu'il ne s'inquiète mais quand on vous dit que quelqu'un proche de vous n'est pas mort vous faite quoi ? J'étais devant la porte de ma maison, main appuyé sur la poignée. J'ouvris la porte et rentra dans le couloir.

« Amu : Yaya »

Je l'avais chuchoté mais elle la entendu. Elle vit ma détresse, elle le sentait. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans le salon. Je fermais fortement mes yeux.

« ... :Amu »

Je les ouvris subitement. Il se tenait devant moi. J'ai toujours adoré ses cheveux blond blé, c'est yeux de couleur acajou me faisait toujours de l'effet. Je m'approchai vers lui, je commençais a pleuré dès que j'ai croisé son regard. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, sentir si il était bien là. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de se toucher qui est devenue violent. Je lui est mis une baffe et une autre et encore une autre. Je me sentais partir et tomba dans les bras de Tadase, inconsciente. Je me réveilla dans mon lit, enfin je crois. Je tournai ma tête d'un coter de la fenêtre, oui je suis bien dans ma chambre.

« Amu : Ikuto ? Tu es la ?  
... : Ça me fait mal que tu penses a un autre homme que moi, Amu.  
Amu : Hein ? »

Je me redresse pour m'allonger et regarda l'intrus.

« Amu : Ce n'était pas un rêve ?  
... : Nan  
Amu : Tu n'es pas mort... Tadase ?  
Tadase : Nan  
Amu : Comment ?  
Tadase : Ah ! Très longue histoire... Je ne peux pas encore tant parler...  
Amu : Hein ?! Ne te fou pas de moi ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Que jamais je ne pourrais te voir, ton sourire, tes yeux, tes cheveux et tes gestes de prince envers moi !  
Tadase : Calme-toi d'abord Amu ! Ce n'est pas une chose simple a expliqué !  
Amu : Me calmer ?! Me calmer ! Tu es vachement drôle ! »

Je me leva mais tomba enfin Tadase ma rattrapa alors je n'appelle pas ça tombé x).

« Tadase : Fait attention Amu  
Amu : Lache moi !  
Tadase : Amu je...  
Amu : LACHE-MOI ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ikuto n'était pas content, je le voyais.

« Amu : Ikuto...  
Ikuto : Tu sais que chez moi j'ai une feuille et un stylo ?  
Amu : Oui m...  
Ikuto : Laisse-moi finir ! Quand je me suis retrouver seul dans mon lit je me suis dit que tu étais dans la cuisine mais en voyant ton téléphone exploser devant ma porte je me suis inquiétait. Peut-être elle ma laisser un mot ? Que dalle ! »

Je rêve ou il n'a pas vu que j'étais dans les bras d'un autre ?

« Amu : Je suis désoler mais Yaya ma appeler en urgence..  
Ikuto : Alors tu aurais dû me réveiller !  
Tadase : Queurelle d'amoureux ? »

Ikuto daigna enfin de pose son magnifique regard sur Tadase.

« Ikuto : T'est qui toi ?  
Tadase : L'ex d'Amu »

Je sens une aura négatif d'un coup.

« Ikuto : Bah tu vois je suis son copain alors sois gentil lâche la  
Tadase : Et si je te disais que non je ne la lâcherai pas ? Que feras-tu ?  
Ikuto : Te démonter ta tête blonde !  
Amu : Ikuto ! »

Je poussa Tadase et me mis devant Ikuto pour ne pas qu'il le défigure

« Tadase : Retient que je suis revenue pour toi, que je me suis battu pour toi, pour te récupérer.  
Amu : tu es arrivé trop tard pour venir me récupérer. Mais si tu m'expliqueras au moins je saurai pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort  
Ikuto : Mort ? Mais tes qui ?!  
Tadase : Tadase Hotori »

Il était aussi choquer moins que moi bien sûr mais il savait que c'était un adversaire de haut niveau.

« Amu : C'est gentil d'avoir donné un signe de vie maintenant tu peux partir  
Tadase : Yaya ne ta rien dit ? Je viens vivre ici  
Ikuto : HORS DE QUESTION !  
Amu : Ikuto... Calme-toi... Comment ça vivre ici ?  
Tadase : Ton père m'a autorisé à vivre ici pendant un moment. Pour que je retrouve mes repères.  
Amu : Alors sors de ma chambre et va dans celle pour ami »

Je quittai la pièce en trainant Ikuto derrière moi. Je m'assoie sur une marche d'escalier et pensa a cette journée.

« Ikuto : Je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi il est revenue dans le monde des vivants  
Amu : Nan... Je veux que ce soit lui qui me l'explique clairement.  
Ikuto : Hum ! Je dois aller travailler »

Il allait partir mais je le retiens par la main.

« Amu : Tu m'en veux ? »

J'étais perdu. J'aime Ikuto a en crevé mais Tadase tout en lui m'attire. Je dois avouer que 3 ans de relation, j'étais aussi fiancé avec lui... Je sentie une main caresser ma cuisse pour me rassurer.

« Ikuto : Oui et non. Mais maintenant je le sais. »

Il embrassa mon front et partit au travail.

~1 mois plus tard~  
1 mois... 1 mois que je me fais coller par Tadase. Je n'ai vu que 3 fois Ikuto depuis le retour de Tadase. Oui que 3 fois et il me manque ...

« Tadase : Sa te dit d'aller faire un tour ?  
Amu : Nan.  
Tadase : Manger une glace ?  
Amu : Je n'aime pas les glaces  
Tadase : Pipo ! T'adore ça !  
Amu : Tait toi ! Je pars travaillé bye. »

Comme faire pour ne pas le tuer ? J'ai toujours de l'effet quand je le regarde mais je ne peux plus le supporter ! Je marchai jusqu'à cette grande entreprise ou travail mon père. Je rentrai et chercha le bureau de mon papa.

« Tsugumu : Amu ? Que fait tu la ?  
Amu : Bonjour papa. Je voulais sortir.  
Tsugumu : Yaya n'est pas à la maison ?  
Amu : Nan elle prépare son mariage  
Tsugumu : Ah oui ! Dire que Kyohei va se marier  
... : Moi aussi je suis choquer  
Amu : Nee-san  
kyohei : En personne. J'ai reçu ma nouvelle mission.  
Amu : Tu pars ?!  
Kyohei : Le mois prochain »

Je soupirai et m'assoie sur le canapé

« Kyohei : Au faite pourquoi tes la mini chieuse ?  
Amu : Mini chieuse ?! »

Je le frappai et rigola. Il me rejoint dans ma rigolade.

« Amu : En fait e voudrais savoir ou est Ikuto.  
Kyohei : Ah ! Ikuto... Il est dans la salle de boxe.  
Amu : Et où est la salle de boxe ? Je connais que vos bureau -'  
Kyohei : Bah cherche Mini chieuse  
Amu : Tes trop sympa comme jumeaux.  
Kyohei : Vraiment trop chiante. Tu prends l'ascenseur, étage -1 et t'arrive directe à la salle de sport. Es trop complique ?  
Amu : Prend moi pour une conne aussi !  
Kyohei : Nan pour une...  
Tsugumu : Oh ! Les gamins ! Vous avez 20 ans dans 2 semaines et vous vous disputez comme des gosses !  
Kyohei&Amu : ...  
Tsugumu : Bien ! Amu tu peux y aller avant qu'il parte.  
Kyohei : J'en suis sûr qu'il pense à la tête de Tadase pour frapper dedans x)  
Amu : En le connaissait... Oui ! »

Je les embrasses tous les 2 sur la joue et pris l'ascenseur. J'arrivai devant un couloir peu éclairé qui puait la sueur.

« Amu : Y a quelqu'un ? »

Devant moi il y avait une porte écrit : Vestiaire. Je me tournai vers un bruit sourd, comme si on tapé sur quelque chose. Je m'avançai et trouva une grande salle vide, avec des tapis, un tapis roulant, des trucs pour la muscus. J'avançai un peu plus au fond ou je retrouvai Ikuto en train de se défoulée sur le sac de sable. Il écoutait de la musique et ne sentait pas la présence. Il transpirait et était torse nu. Bien sûr il est toujours magnifique. J'eu une bouffer de chaleur tout de suite en le voyant. Pitié tue est moi j'ai vu un dieu grecque. Il tourna sa tête vers moi sentant mon regard sur lui. Il était surpris, je m'avançai vers lui.

« Amu : Coucou  
Ikuto : Tu n'es pas avec Prince Tadase ?  
Amu : Déjà on dit bonjour puis je luis est dit que j'allais travaillé  
Ikuto : Tu lui a mentit pour venir ?  
Amu : Ouais »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

« Ikuto : Tu ne sais pas a qu'elle point j'ai envie de le tuer  
Amu : Je le sais mais ne gâchons pas notre moment.  
Ikuto : Mouais déjà qu'il ma gâchait un mois sans toi »

On dirait un gosse quand il fait cette voix...

« Amu : Tu m'apprends à faire de la boxe ?  
Ikuto : Tu tape dans ce sac de sable y a de quoi de compliqué ?  
Amu : Je savais ça ! Mais je ne sais pas trop frappé  
Ikuto : C'est une bonne idée de te faire apprendre ça. Comme ça tu peux mettre une bonne droite au Prince Tadase  
Amu : Ikuto -'  
Ikuto : Roh si on ne peut plus plaisanter  
Amu : Tu ne plaisante pas  
Ikuto : Ouais c'est vrai xD  
Amu : Baka »

Il me passe ses gants et se met derrière moi.

« Ikuto : Tu places tes points de chaque coter de ta mâchoire »

Es-moi ou il fait hyper chaud ? Je fis ce qu'il me dit et se colla encore plus contre moi.

« Ikuto : Frappe comme ça. D'accord ?  
Amu : Hum... »

Je frappai le sac.

« Ikuto : Si tu utilises tes pieds se sera la boxe Française.  
Amu : Hum... »

C'est monstrueux ! J'ai vraiment trop chaud !

« Amu : Attend ! J'enlève juste mon pull  
Ikuto : Ok »

J'enlevai mon pull. J'avais moins chaud mais toujours trop chaud.

« Amu : Y a le chauffage ?  
Ikuto : Dans une salle de sport ?  
Amu : Question bête réponse bête  
Ikuto : Ta tout compris »

Il rigola et se remit en place. Il est encore plus collé à moi ! Je sens son torse bien sculpté et musclé. J'ai trouvé la source de cette chaleur ! C'est Ikuto qui me donne chaud.

« Ikuto : Tu ne m'écoute pas  
Amu : Effectivement  
Ikuto : Tu ne contredis pas. Qu'est que tu as aujourd'hui Amu ?  
Amu : Rien rien... J'ai juste trop chaud  
Ikuto : Ta de la fièvre ?  
Amu : La fièvre de toi... »

Je me retournai et lui fis face. Dans ses yeux il y avait du désir, de l'amour... J'en ai marre de me retenir. Je sautai a ses lèvres et l'embrassa en passant ma langue dans sa bouche. Il était bouillant il me réchauffait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Il me souleva par les fesses, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. On se sépara de 2 centimètre pour reprendre notre respiration. Il sourira. Il commença à caresser ma cuisse droite ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Ikuto : Tu as chaud parce que je te fais de l'effet »

Il me l'avait murmuré a l'oreille en embrassant ma peau.

« Amu : C'est grave ?  
Ikuto : Pour moi oui... Si nous continuons... je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter Amu.  
Amu : Je m'en fou, tu es mon copain. On fait ce qu'on veut nan ? »  
Il me fit un sourire sexy et me ré-embrassa avec encore plus de désir et de passion. Il me posa sur les tapies et se mit dessus moi. Il enleva mon t-shirt et embrassa mon cou puis le lécha et le mordilla. Je laissai sortir de ma bouche des soupirs. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation ? Depuis la dernière fois avec Tadase ? Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille j'en profitai de déposé des baisers sur son cou d'homme. J'en voulais plus, vraiment plus. Il dégrafa mon soutif. Il les regarda comme si c'était un enfant devant des bonbons Haribo.

« Amu : Ce n'est pas des bonbons tu sais ?  
Ikuto : Pour moi si »

Il fit un sourire pervers et pris un de mes seins en bouche tout en malaxant la jumelle. Il mordilla mon téton, passa sa langue. Là ce n'était pas un soupir mais un gémissement ce qui a plus à Ikuto vu que je sens sa bosse à travers son jogging. Il alla s'attaquer on deuxième sauf que une sonnerie nous interrompe... Mon téléphone.

« Ikuto : On s'en fou »

La sonnerie s'arrêta et recommença 1 minute après. Ikuto ralla et se lève pour prendre le téléphone et me le jeta. Je décrochai tout en remettant mon soutif et mon t-shirt.

« Amu : Allo ?  
Kyohei : Tadase est là.  
Amu : Hein ?! Comment il a su ?  
Kyohei : Qu'est j'ai sais ?! J'étais pas sa petite amie avant  
Amu : Ouais bah tu devrais vous feriez un beau couple de gay. Tu seras l'homme et lui la femme  
Kyohei : Ahahah ! Tes trop marrantes mini chieuses. Il va bientôt te retrouver.  
Amu : Ouais ouais ! Merci »

Je raccrocha et regarda Ikuto qui se déchaina contre ce pauvre sac de sable..

« Amu : Je dois y aller. Tadase ma retrouver  
Ikuto : Pourquoi tu ne restes pas comme ça il va voir que tu avec MOI !  
Amu : Ikuto calme toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer quand il était « mort ». Alors je veux savoir la raison.  
Ikuto : Vas y part pour ne pas qu'il te voit avec moi ! Tu as honte d'être avec moi ?!  
Amu : Mais tu es con ou quoi ?!  
Ikuto : Je ne suis pas con mais énerver !  
Amu : Si tu es con ! Tu fais une crise de jalousie parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ici ! Que tu le veuille ou non Tadase a était mon premier amour, ma première fois, mon premier en tout ! Tu crois que je vais oublier 3 ans de relations ? J'étais fiancé a lui ! J'allais me marié à son arrivé mais il n'est pas revenue parce qu'il est mort ! Je les fuis aujourd'hui parce que je voulais TE voir ! La prochaine fois je ne ferai pas le premier pas sois en certain !  
Ikuto : ... »

Je pris mon sac, énerver. Je pris l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rechaussé. Je regardai à droite et à gauche si je voyais une tête blonde mais nan. Je me mis à courir comme une taré jusqu'à chez moi. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me laissa glisser le long de la porte. Tadase a tout gâché... J'ai peut-être était trop dur ? Je m'en veux Ikuto... Pardon de t'avoir sorti tout ce que j'ai fait avec lui...

« ... : Amu ?  
Amu : Yaya ?  
Yaya : Ouvre-moi »

Je me levai et m'allongea sur mon lit. Elle rentra et ferma la porte à clé

« Yaya : Qu'est qui y a ? J'ai entendu des portes claqué.  
Amu : Je me suis disputé avec Ikuto  
Yaya Vous vous disputez souvent.  
Amu : La ce n'était pas pour rire. Nous avons failli le faire sur les tapis de leur salle de sport mais Nee-san ma appeler pour me dire que Tadase était la et tout a dérapé.  
Yaya : Tu lui as dit quoi Amu ? Grande gueule que tu ais.  
Amu : Qu'il a était mon premier amour, ma première fois, mes premiers en tout. Que j'étais fiancé a lui. J'étais tellement énerver que je me suis pas rendu compte de mes mots.  
Yaya : Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer.  
Amu : Je l'espère »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me berça.  
Pendant 1 semaine je n'ai suis pas eu de nouvelle pour mon grand malheur. J'étais dans le salon de coiffure entrain de regardé dans les nuages. Suis-je une mauvaise copine ? Comment je peux me mettre dans cet état à cause d'un mec ? On dit que ce qui se dispute s'aime. Avec Tadase on a dû avoir 2 ou 3 dispute durant les 3 ans où on est resté ensemble. Et je le recompare avec lui !

« Myoko : Amu !  
Amu : Hein ? Pardon Myoko-san  
Myoko : Amu tu es dans les nuages depuis 1 semaine. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
Amu : Ne t'inquiète pas je pète la forme.  
Myoko : Tu es sur ?  
Amu : Oui oui. Ce n'est pas mes affaire personnelle qui vont me ralentir  
Myoko : Et Tadase ? Comment est-il maintenant ?  
Amu : Il est devenue encore plus mature, il a pris des muscles je trouve peut-être que ça fait longtemps que je ne les pas vu ?  
Myoko : Plus séduisant aussi ?  
Amu : Hum... Mais il ne bat pas mon chat  
Myoko : Vous êtes en froid tous les deux on dirait  
Amu :...  
Myoko : C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça. Tout va s'arranger j'en suis sur  
Amu : Sa fait 1 semaine !  
Myoko : Ne t'inquiète qu'il va revenir parce qu'il t'aime si il ne revient pas c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas  
Amu : Tu as surement raison  
Myoko : J'ai toujours raison maintenant au travaille feignasse rose ! »

Le soir je marcha comme tout être humaine, animaux, extraterrestre.. Enfin avoir pour eux.

« ... : Excusez-moi mademoiselle aux cheveux rose »

Je me retournai et me pointa du doigt

« Amu : Moi ?  
... : Es que tu vois une autre personne aux cheveux rose ?  
Amu : Ouais c'est vrais pardon. Vous voulez quoi ?  
... : Je m'appelle Ren Sashiro (Inventé) et je cherche quelqu'un.  
Amu : Tokyo est très grand... Ça va être difficile de chercher cette personne.  
Ren : Je le sais mais cette personne n'est pas un citoyen normal.  
Amu : Dit toujours  
Ren : Il est militaire et il vit dans la base des militaires. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas ou sais.  
Amu : Je crois que c'est la coïncidence Ren  
Ren : Pardon ?  
Amu : Je vis à la base des militaire  
Ren : ... C'EST LE DESTIN ! :D »

Oo C'est qui cette fille surexcité ?! En apparence elle était brune aux cheveux courts coupés au carré. Sa lui aller super bien. Elle avait des yeux gris et elle était aussi magnifique. Elle était grande et fine. Elle est mannequin ?

« Ren : Oui  
Amu : Hein ?  
Ren : Oui je suis mannequin  
Amu : Ah d'accord mais ta qu'elle âge ?  
Ren : 18 ans  
Amu : T'est plus jeune que moi.  
Ren : Tu as qu'elle âge ?  
Amu : Je vais avoir 20 ans demain  
Ren : Nan ?! Je vais t'offrir un cadeau demain heu...  
Amu : Amu Hinamorie »

Je l'emmenai a la base en parlant de notre vie. Elle est venu retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait qui la plaqué parce qu'il a était transférer.

« Ren : Il ressemble à un chat »

Je me figea. Un chat ?

« ... : Ren ?! »

Cette voix... Ikuto.

« Ren : Ikuto ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa.. JE l'aimais bien mais la pas du tout ! Repousse-la ! Il ne l'a repoussé pas ! Je mis ma capuche et changea ma voix.

« Amu : Bon je dois y aller  
REn : Merci A... Elle est déjà partit »

J'y crois pas ! C'est son ex ! De loin j'entendis des cris mais je ne cherchai pas à faire le rapprochement de Ren et Ikuto. J'étais blessé à l'intérieur de moi. Et il ne la repousse pas et le pire des pires c'est qu'il n'a vu que elle et pas moi avec mes cheveux rose ! Je rentre chez moi en claquant la porte de l'entré.

« Tsugumu : Amu ! Combien de fois je tes dit de ne pas claqué les portes !  
Amu : Ta gueule !  
Midorie : AMU ! »

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'enferma dedans. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. J'entendis toquer à ma porte

« ... : Amu ouvre moi  
Amu : Dégage !  
... : C'est moi ou ton père »

Je préfère Tadase. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la colère de mon père sur moi. J'ouvris la porte et la referma quand il est rentré.

« Tadase : Pourquoi tu as parlé comme ça a ton père ?  
Amu : Sa ce vois pas ?  
Tadase : Que tu es énerver si ça se voit. Mais pourquoi ?  
Amu : Je le déteste !  
Tadase : Ikuto Tsukiyomi ?  
Amu : Hum »

Des larmes traitresse se mit à couler.

« Tadase : Raconte-moi »

Je m'assoie sur le lit et l'invite à faire de même. Je lui racontai tout depuis le début ça veut dire la salle de sport, je passe notre moment intime il n'a pas à le savoir, notre dispute, l'arrivée de Ren et leur baiser. Il me regarda pleuré puis il me prit dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que Morphée est venu me voir et me susurré : Repose-toi Amu. Je ne pus entendre ce que Tadase ma dit.

« Tadase : Je pourrais te rendre heureuse Amu, pas comme ce chat qui ne fait pas attention à toi. »

Le lendemain je me réveilla dans les bras de Tadase qui me regarda dormir.

« Amu : WAHHH ! »

Je le poussa hors du lit pour qu'il tombe par terre.

« Tadase : Ça va pas ?! J'ai mal au cul maintenant  
Amu : Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?  
Tadase : Tu m'as raconté de pourquoi tu étais énerver  
Amu : Ah oui... »

Je me rappelle maintenant.

« Tadase : Tu dois avoir faim ? Je vais t'emmener à manger  
Amu : Merci »

Je resta dans mon lit et regarder le ciel gris. Il va pleuvoir ... Ah non il pleut déjà.

DINGDONG

« Tadase : Que tu fous ici ?  
... : Je voudrais voir Amu  
Tadase : Elle n'a pas envie de te voir  
... : Tu rigoles ? C'est elle qui voulais que je fasse le premier pas »

Je me levai et m'assoie sur une marche de mes escalier et les regardas.

« Tadase : Je ne te laisserai pas la voir après ce que tu lui a fait Ikuto !  
Ikuto : J'ai rien fais !  
Tadase : Tu le nie ?! Tu es le pire des petits amis ! Tu la...  
Amu : Tadase... N'en rajoute pas  
Ikuto : Amu ! Je...  
Amu : Restons en la Ikuto »

~Fille de militaire~ Chapitre 8

« Ikuto : Comment ça en rester là ?  
Tadase : Qu'elle te quitte  
Ikuto : Ta gueule toi  
Amu : Tadase laisse-moi avec Ikuto s'il te plait  
Tadase : Mais...  
Amu : S'il te plait  
Tadase : Hum ! »

Il part dans le salon.

« Amu : On va dehors ?  
Ikuto : Hum... »

On sort dehors. Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Par ou commencé ? Que les vu embrassé Ren ? On va être franche.

« Amu : Je tes vu embrassé une autre fille »

Il me regarde et baissa la tête.

«Amu : Et le pire dans tout ça tu ne m'as pas reconnue  
Ikuto : Comment ?  
Amu : Réfléchit. Elle n'a pas pu arriver comme sa par magie ta petite Ren.  
Ikuto : Tu étais cette personne qui la ramené...  
Amu : Bravo ! Je te félicite  
Ikuto : M'excuser ne servira à rien je pense  
Amu : Hum... »

On reste dehors à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Amu : Je peux me défouler ?  
Ikuto : Te défouler comment ?  
Amu : Connard ! Salaud ! Je te déteste !  
Ikuto : ...  
Amu : Laisse-moi du temps pour me calmer d'accord ?  
Ikuto : Tout le temps que tu veux tant que tu me reviens »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Tu essayes de faire quoi ? De me faire culpabiliser ?

« Ikuto : Pardon Amu. »

Il s'éloigne de moi et part retrouver Utau... Mais attend ! Ou crèche cette débile de mannequin de Ren ?! Chez Ikuto ?! Ah nan ! Là je ne l'accepte pas si elle est là-bas ! Du calme... Ne t'emporte pas. Je rentre dans la maison et monte dans ma chambre sans expliquer à Tadase. Le lendemain matin je fais ma petite routine, je me lève, me prépare, aller au boulots, manger, boulot, dodo. Je faisais les mêmes gestes depuis 1 semaine depuis ma  
« rupture » avec Ikuto. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé. Je suis avec Yaya et l'aide à garder 3 garçons d ans.

« Amu : Je m'ennuie...  
Yaya : Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Utau ?  
Amu : Elle est avec Kukai  
Yaya : Comment tu peux le savoir ? Envoie lui un message  
Amu : Tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie avoue  
Yaya Ce n'est pas sa...  
Amu : Mouais je ne suis pas convaincu  
Yaya : Roh aller sourit tu fais peur aux enfants »

Je regarde les garçons et ils se cachent derrière Yaya. Je fais si peur que ça ?

« Amu : Ouais ta raison je vais voir Utau  
Yaya Ah tu lui demanderas si on peut se prépare chez elle demain  
Amu : Pourquoi faire ?  
Yaya Tu la déjà oublié... Y a un banquet demain avec tous les militaires.  
Amu : Alors il y aura Ikuto... Nan merci je resterai ici  
Yaya : Tu n'auras pas le choix ma chère. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu seras tout belle  
Amu : Je dors bien tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais des cauchemars de ma rupture comme Bella dans Twilight -'  
Yaya : Tu sais je t'ai entendu souvent crier Ikuto dans la nuit »

Je me retourne surprise.

« Amu : Tu rigole j'espère ?!  
Yaya : Mais oui ! Allez zou ! Dite au revoir a Amu  
Les 3 enfants : A-Au... Re-Revoir... »

Ok à retenir je n'aurai jamais d'enfant a l'avenir. Je ferai croire que je suis stérile et voilà le travail... Je marche jusqu'à la maison d'Utau. Je toque quand même si elle va me dire « Arrête de toquer et rentre» Mais oui ! Tu seras bien contente que je toque quand elle sera avec Kukai.

« ... : J'arrive ! »

Elle ouvre la porte et à ma plus grande surprise ce n'étais pas elle.

« ... : Mais tu ne serais pas la fille qui ma aider !  
Amu : Ah ... Salut Ren »

Il manquait plus qu'elle...

« Ren : Attend que je me souvienne de ton prénom... Amo... Amy... Rah !  
Amu : Amu ! Mon prénom est Amu !  
Ren : Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Mais comment ta su que j'étais là ?  
Amu : C'est le destin !  
Ren : J'en suis sûr ! »

Elle n'a même pas vu que je me moquai d'elle et que c'était ironique ? -'

« ... : C'est qui ?! Ah ! Amu ? »

Elle a l'air paniqué. Peut-être par rapport à Ikuto et Ren. Je pousse Ren et Utau pour passer. Je m'installe sur le canapé et allume la télé. Ren me regarde bizarrement. Tu as compris ? Bravo tu es plus intelligente que je ne l'aurai cru.

« Ren : Tu connais Utau ?  
Amu : C'est ma meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable.  
Utau : Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à la rache ?  
Amu : Parce que je ne suis pas une mal polie quand même  
Utau : Euh...  
Amu : Ne dit rien !  
Ren : A-Amu tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Amu : Si c'est gentiment proposer ! Je voudrais un Sprite.  
Ren : Je crois qu'on en a pas  
Amu : Cherche tu trouveras bien »

Ren part du salon et cherche la boisson. Je rigole intéressement. C'est trop marrant... Je sens un regard négatif sur moi.

« Utau : Essaye d'être gentille avec elle  
Amu : Mais je suis gentille  
Utau : Arrête Pinocchio je te connais.  
Amu : Hum...  
Utau : Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas.  
Amu : Ce mot est bien trop gentil... Je dirai que je la déteste... Oui voilà je la déteste.  
Utau : Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus revue cette Amu qui est jalouse. »

Elle se mes a rire tout seule maintenant. Tu crois que j'aime être comme ça ?

« Amu : Demain soir on viendra se préparer chez toi avec Yaya et ma sœur. »

Je me lève et me rhabille.

« Ren : J'ai ta... Tu pars ?  
Amu : Ouais. Tu es un amour de petit ange tu le savais ? »

Je lui fais un sourire hyper forcé et part de cette maison avec une aura meurtrière. Je rentre chez moi sans faire attention aux mecs se retournant après mon passage. Je monte dans ma chambre et y resta jusqu'à le lendemain. Je me leva et regarda l'heure... 12h25.. L'heure du repas. Je descends en bas et ne trouve personne. Ah si... Tadase.

« Tadase : Bien dormit ?  
Amu : Ouais... J'ai encore envie de dormir aussi  
Tadase : Mange et va te coucher si tu veux  
Amu : Je pense faire ça »

On se met à table et mange dans un silence de mort.. Ah mais oui je parle avec un mort aussi -'. Pourri ma blague je sais.

« Tadase : J'ai hâte d'être ce soir. Voir qu'elle robe tu vas mettre. Pouvoir être ton cavalier...  
Amu : Prend pas tes rêves pour de la réalité.  
Tadase : Pourquoi tu es si froide Amu ?  
Amu : Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier  
Tadase : A cause de Ikuto ?  
Amu : Sa fait 1 semaine que je ne les pas vue alors ça ne risque pas d'être lui. J'ai plu faim. »

Je débarrasse mon assiette et remonte dans ma chambre. Enfaite j'ai terriblement envie de le voir. Il va se dire que je suis trop facile. Ou sinon je fais genre que j'accompagne Tadase. Je descends en bas en courant.

« Amu : Tu vas au boulot ?  
Tadase : Ouais je vais partir la  
Amu : Attend moi je t'accompagne  
Tadase : Hein ? »

Je pose un pied sur l'escalier mais m'arrête. Mais que je suis cruche. Il a Ren alors pourquoi aller dans son boulot ?

« Amu : Enfaite nan vas-y tout seul. A ce soir.  
Tadase : A ce soir »

Il part alors au travail. Attend ! Il ne me fête pas mon anniversaire ?! Il la oublié ? Je ne pense pas c'est le premier a me le fête avant... J'allume la télé et la regarde comme un dépressif sans fin. En zappant tous les chaines enfin un film qui avait l'air bien. Je vais dans la cuisine et me prend un pot de glace gout Vanille au noix de pécan et me met devant la télé. Le titre c'est « 2 frères ». Sa parle de deux frères tigre qui son séparer a la naissance. J'en ai entendu parler de ce film. Au bout de 15 minutes du film j'étais en larme à manger ma glace.

« Amu : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher ton autre fils... Hick... »

Je pris un mouchoir et me moucha. Ce film est sponsorisé par Klinex ou quoi ? Le papa tigre attaque un homme. Un autre homme arrive et tire sur le papa...

« Amu : NAN ! JE PEUX PAS REGARDER SA ! »

A la fin du film, je pleure toujours. Je dois en parler à quelqu'un. Je compose un numéro et appuie sur le bouton vert.

« ... : Allo ?  
Amu : Nee-san ! C'est tellement triste !  
Kyohei : Amu ? Qu'est que tu as ?  
Amu : Les 2 tigres... Le papa meurt... La maman elle essaye d'aider son bébé qui est dans une cage... Nee-san ! Nous sommes cruelles ! TT0TT  
Kyohei : Attend ! Tu me raconte quoi la ?  
Amu : Mais tu ne suis pas ?! Je parle de tigre ! »

Je renifle et me remet à pleurer. J'entends un soupir et un rire. Ce n'étais pas le rire de Kyohei je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est.

« Kyohei : J'arrive.  
Amu : Prend du Nutella et de la chantilly en passant  
Kyohei : Oui oui... Je dois te laisser Amu à regarder un film trop triste pour elle. »

Il raccroche. Je repense à ses bébé tigre et me remet à pleurer. Je suis vraiment une petite fleur. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mon frère apparait alors devant moi avec le sachet de course.

« Kyohei : Tu devrais arrêter de regarder des films comme ça.  
Amu : Pas de ma faute  
Kyohei : Il était si triste que ça ?  
Amu : Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. Tu sais que ses triste mais pas autant.  
Kyohei : Rah ! Tu as les yeux tout gonflé maintenant... Pense à quelque chose de joyeux d'accord ? »

On se mange les tartine au Nutella et la chantilly en discutant. J'avais oublié mon frère part dans 4 semaine...

« Amu : Ça va me manquer tout ça.  
Kyohei : Moi aussi petite sœur.  
Amu : Joyeux anniversaire Nee-san  
Kyohei : Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi petite sœur. Aujourd'hui tu es la seule qui me le souhaite.  
Amu : Toi aussi ?!  
Kyohei : Il se tram quelque chose.  
Amu : Mouais...  
Kyojei : Bon je vais retourner au travail. A ce soir »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et repars. Je me lève et regarde l'heure. 16 heures. Je monte en haut, prend des affaires et va me prendre un bain. Je rentre dans la baignoire et me met à réfléchir. Si je vais au banquet Ikuto sera jaloux ? Apres mon bain fait je m'habille d'un jogging et un débardeur rouge. Faudrait peut-être que je prépare mes affaires de ce soir. Je rentre dans ma chambre et regarde dans mon armoire. La robe que Tadase ma offerte. Et oui je sais que sais lui maintenant. Je la prends avec les chaussures qui vont avec dans un sac. Je prends toute mes affaires de coiffures. Je mets mes baskets et part chez Utau. Je rentre sans toquer.

« Amu : C'est moi !  
Utau : Ta pris tes affaire de coiffure ?  
Amu : Ouaip  
Utau : Manque plus que ta sœur et Yaya.  
Amu : Ren n'est pas là ?  
Utau : Nan. Tu es contente avoue  
Amu : Hum..  
Utau : Mais elle va bientôt arriver  
Amu : Tu gâche mon bonheur  
Utau : J'espère que le banquet sera bien  
Amu : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
Utau : Hein ? Comme quoi ?  
Amu : Je ne sais pas. Un jour important pour moi.  
Utau : Nan je ne vois pas désoler  
Amu : Hum ! Pas grave »

On attend 20 minute l'arrivée de Yaya, Ami et malheureusement Ren.

« Yaya : Désoler Ami a était retenue par sa prof  
Amu : Pourquoi ?  
Ami : Pour rien ne t'inquiète pas.  
Yaya : Ah ! Joyeux Anniversaire !  
Amu : Au moins tu y a pensé !  
Utau : Mince ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Désoler Amu !  
Amu : Toi je tant veux U_U  
Utau : Mais nan aller  
Ami : Bonne anniversaire Onee-chan  
Amu : Merci »

La porte s'ouvrit pour nous montrer Ren.

« Ren : Bonjours ! Joyeux Anniversaire Amu  
Amu : Ouais merci  
Utau : Bon on se prépare ?  
Toutes : Ouais ! »

On s'habille de nos robes. Yaya mis sa robe rose pale, Ami une robe noir a bustier, Ren une robe rouge a bustier, Utau une robe violette dos nue. Elle lui allait tellement bien et sa lui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux violet. Je mis ma robe rose pâle avec un ruban noir. Les coiffures devinez qui les fait ? C'est bibi ! Je m'occupe de toutes leurs coiffures qui les mettent encore plus en valeur. Ren s'occupe des maquillages. Elle ne me maquille pas comme je ne veux pas. Je suis peut-être méchante mais je ne l'aime pas U_U. Je me regarde dans la glace. Mon maquillage était bien fait et ma coiffure aussi. Je ne me reconnais plus..

« Yaya : Tu es magnifique Amu  
Amu : Merci toi aussi tu es magnifique Yaya.  
Yaya : Merci. Les garçons vont arriver. Tu es prête ?  
Amu : Oui »

On entend la sonnerie retentir dans toute la maison. Ils étaient arrivés. Yaya et moi on descend en bas sous les regards des garçons. Tadase me fit un sourire je lui rendis et tourne mon regard vers des yeux violet. Il me regarde puis détourne le regard.

« Tadase : Tes resplendissante Amu  
Amu : Merci. »

On sort tous de la maison. Un vent frais me fit frissonner. Je n'ai pas de veste ! Qu'elle conne ! Je rentre dans la voiture de Kyohei avec Ikuto, Yaya et Tadase. J'étais au milieu à coter de moi Ikuto et Tadase. Je vous jure mon frère veut me faire quoi la ?! On roule pendant 5 10 minutes et nous arrivons devant une salle de fête. On rentra dans cette salle. Elle était magnifique. Le décor est doré. Les tables ont une nappe blanche avec des verres en cristal. On reçoit le président ou un prince ? Il y a une banderole a croché en haut.

« Amu&Kyohei : HEIN ?! »

Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle se retourne et nous regardes. Ils applaudissent tous et nous souhaite une très joyeux anniversaire pour nos 20ans.

« Amu : C'est pas un banquet ?  
Ikuto : Nan. Utau, Yaya et tes parents ont tout organisé pour votre anniversaire.  
Utau : Et il a aussi...  
Ikuto : Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous !  
Amu : Merci beaucoup à vous tous. »

On s'avança au buffet et commence à manger l'apéritif. Tadase est avec moi et Ikuto avec Ren. Loin de nous, loin de moi. L'heure du repas, il a une table pour nous et les amis. Ren est avec nous. Elle n'est pas mon amie. Des personnes posent nos repas à notre place. Avant qu'on mange mon père se lèvent et nous demande de l'écouté.

« Tsugumu : Mes enfants ont déjà 20 ans... Je vais pleurer ! TT0TT  
Midorie : Arrête de pleuré.  
Tsugumu : J'étais partit en mission le jour où Midorie a appris qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais tellement heureux ce jour-là. J'allais être papa ! Tous les mois je recevais un courrier avec des photos du ventre et les échographies étant donné que les webcams n'existaient pas à ce moment-là. Je n'étais pas la a leur naissance. Ma femme a supporté l'accouchement toute seule. Et je dois dire que je la respecte pour ça. Mettre 2 bébés au monde en même temps c'est pas facile. Je les ai vus 4 mois après leurs naissances. Ils avaient déjà les yeux ouverts. Ils ne me connaissaient pas mais ils me faisaient des sourires trop craquants. J'en ai pleuré. Leurs premier pas et leurs premiers mots j'étais là. J'ai pu les voir et les entendre. Apres 2 ans plus tard un autre bébé est né. Quand j'ai su qu'Amu avait eu c'est premier règles c'était le cataclysme dans ma tête. Apres Kyohei m'a annoncé qu'il allait devenir militaire. Voilà que vous êtes grands. Une qui est diplômé et un qui va se marié dans 2 semaine. Ma fois je suis vieux maintenant. Bonne appétit maintenant. »

Ma mère et moi on a versé notre petite larme. On mange tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tadase me tapota l'épaule et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tadase : Tout à l'heure après le dessert je voudrai te parler.  
Amu : De quoi ?  
Tadase : Tu verras. »

Je me redresse et regarde Ikuto. Il est jaloux vu comment il serre verre dans la main. Il est trop chou quand il est jaloux. Ren le regarde puis me regarde. Elle a compris ? J'espère ! A la fin du repas, on a attendu 10 minutes le temps de digérer. Un énorme gâteau à 6 étages arrive avec pleins de bougie. Kyohei et moi on se lève et allons voir le gâteau.

« Kyohei : Ouah ! Il est...  
Amu : Énorme !  
Kyohei : Hey ! Ne termine pas mes phrases !  
Amu : Roh ! Arrête de faire le bébé.  
Kyohei : Je ne fais pas le bébé.  
Amu : Quoi ? En disant « Arrête de terminé mes phrases » ?  
Kyohei : Tu as le chic de terminer mes phrases  
Amu : On est jumeaux je sais ce que tu penses Nee-san.  
Utau : Bon vous arrêté de vous disputer et soufflez les bougies ! »

Tout le monde rigole de notre dispute et d'Utau. On se prend no mains, se regarde, se sourit et on souffle sur nos 20 bougies.

« Tout le monde : Félicitation ! »

On mange tous ce gâteaux qui fait bavé plus d'un.

« Yaya : Il est trop bon !  
Amu : Mais trop !  
Utau : C'est clair. Savouré le les filles.  
Amu : Je vais me prendre une autre part  
Ami : Tu vas prendre du cul  
Amu : Pas grave de mangerai plus pendant 3 ans. »

LA fin du dessert, Tadase se lève en m'appelant. Je le suis dehors et regrette tout de suite. Il caille !

« Tadase : J'étais enlevé.  
Amu : Hein ?  
Tadase : Quand je me suis passé pour mort.  
Amu : ...  
Tadase : Ceux qui mon enlevé on fait croire que j'étais mort. Ils mon torturé de la tête au pied. Avec un cutter il me taillait les veines, ils me frappaient, je ne mangeais que 1 fois par semaine. Ce qui me laissait le courage de me battre c'était toi. Je savais que tu pleurais dans ton lit après avoir appris ma mort. Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que tu redécouvre l'amour même si sa me faisait mal de le dire. 1 mois... 2 mois... Je me suis enfin rebellé. Je me suis enfui. J'ai couru comme un fou. Je suis rentré dans une maison ou il avait une famille. Ils me regardaient pétrifié mais la grand-mère s'approcha de moi avec une pomme mais trop tard je m'étais évanouie. Pendant que j'étais évanouie cette famille me soignait mes blessures. Sa faisait 1 semaine que je dormais et se fut un miracle : je me suis réveillé. La petite-fille était la a me regardait en souriant. Elle me passa son assiette. Je les mangeais comme un porc. J'avais tellement faim. Elle ma passait une autre assiette. J'ai mis 1 mois à me remettre sur pied. J'ai appelé ton père il était choquer de me savoir vivant. Il a envoyé une patrouille pour venir me chercher. Et je t'ai revu, pressé parce que tu étais en retard. On c'était bousculer et tu avais reconnu ma voix. Tu as mentionné un certain Ikuto. Je me suis dit qui sait ? Son petit ami ? Et voilà que je suis réapparue chez toi. »

Je le regarde. Je pleure... Beaucoup je pleure beaucoup. Je m'avance vers lui et me blottit contre lui.

« Amu : Désoler... Désoler de ne plus être a tes cotés. Désoler de ne plus t'aimé...  
Tadase Chut... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes. Je sais que je suis la cause de votre rupture. Mais j'ai vu comment vous vous aimez tous les 2. Tu ne l'aime pas comme tu m'as aimé. Lui c'est plus fort. »

Il a tellement souffert alors que moi je suis retombé amoureuse de quelqu'un. J'étais sa source d'énergie... Il sait battu pour moi.

« Tadase : Tu devrai retourné à l'intérieur tu es gelé et quelqu'un t'attend.  
Amu : Oui tu as raison  
Tadase : Attend !  
Amu : Hum ? »

Il m'embrassa tendrement. On se sépare et il me sourit. Il essuya dessous mes yeux.

« Tadase : Maintenant tu peux y aller.  
Amu : Merci Tadase »

Je me retourne et rentre à l'intérieure. Je frotte mes bras à l'aide de mes mains. Sans mis attendre une veste ce mit sur mes épaules. Ce parfum...

« Amu : Tu es celui qui m'attend  
... : Je pense... Oui.  
Amu : Tu as entendu et vu ?  
... : Oui au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi. »

Une musique commence et pleins de personne vont sur la piste de danse. Cette musique... Je regarde Ikuto et repense a notre premier slow.

« Ikuto : Tu veux aller danser ?  
Amu : Oui »

On se dirigea sur la piste de danse et se mit au milieu.

« Amu : J'ai commencé à t'aimer ce jour-là. J'étais déjà tombé sur ton charme mais c'était à ce moment-là que je t'ai aimé.  
Ikuto : Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Au cimetière.  
Amu : Et tu m'aime toujours ?  
Ikuto : Comme un fou. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sous les yeux des danseurs autour de nous. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me colle contre son torse. Il caresse ma lèvre pour me demande l'accès dans ma bouche. Il pénètre sa langue dans ma bouche. Une danse sensuelle entre nos langues commence. On entend un crie aigu.

« Utau : Bha ou tu vas Ren ? Oh je vois... Tu ne le savais pas ? »

On se sépare et on se mit à rire.

« Amu : J'ai crue mourir sans toi Ikuto  
Ikuto : C'est toi qui a mis un mur  
Amu : C'est toi qui a embrassé Ren  
Ikuto : C'est elle qui m'a... »

Pour le faire taire je l'embrasse.

« Ikuto : J'aime cette façon pour me faire taire.  
Amu : Pervers ! »

La fête ce termina à 3h du mat'. Le lendemain tout le monde se réveille à midi. Je suis de nouveau avec Ikuto. Adieu Ren ! Je me lève et m'habille d'un jean et un pull jack. Mon téléphone se met a vibré signalant que j'ai un message d'Ikuto.

« Ikuto  
Coucou chaton, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Amu  
Tu veux que je vienne a qu'elle heure ? »

« Ikuto  
Quand tu veux tant que je t'ai dans mes bras ) »

« Amu  
Baka ! Je travaille cette après-midi alors ce soir ? »

« Ikuto  
Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Amu  
Nan t'inquiète pas »

« Ikuto  
Ok je viens te chercher ! A ce soir ! »

Il a peur que je me fasse kidnapper ? Je mange et me pars au salon.  
« Myooko : Bonjour Amu ! Comment était ton anniversaire ?  
Amu : Magnifique. Ikuto et moi on sait réconcilier.  
Myoko : Alléluia ! »

Le soir comme prévu Ikuto est la devant le salon a essayé de se réchauffé.  
« Ikuto : J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas arriver !  
Amu : Tu es débile d'attendre dehors.  
Ikuto : Tu veux que j'attende ou ?  
Amu : Par exemple dans le salon ?  
Ikuto : Ah...  
Amu : AH ?  
Ikuto : Ouais pas con  
Amu : Qu'est que je te dis ? Ecoute moi et tu iras loin  
Ikuto : Rêve pas trop chaton »

On rentre chez lui et je m'installe sur le canapé.  
« Ikuto : On commande des sushis ou pizzas ?  
Amu : Sushi »

Il commanda pleins de sushi et s'installe a coter de moi. Il allume la télé.  
« Ikuto : Avoue tu as envie de tuer Ren  
Amu : L'étriper, L'encastré dans un mur et remettre un mur comme ça je ne la verrai plus sinon je l'adore.  
Ikuto : C'est la première fois que je te vois jalouse ! Tu es trop mignonne.  
Amu : Moi jalouse ? Nan !  
Ikuto : Aller dit moi que tu es jalouse.  
Amu : Pire que jalouse »

Il fait un sourire en coin et embrasse mon front.  
« Ikuto : Ce soir on ait que tous les 2 j'ai oublié de te le dire.  
Amu : D'accord »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ikuto se lève et paye les sushis. Il les poses sur la table basse et on commence a mangé.  
« Amu : Trop bon !  
Ikuto : Ouais.  
Amu : Ta quoi Ikuto ?  
Ikuto : Hein ? Rien  
Amu : Sa a un rapport à ce que tu veux me dire ?  
Ikuto : Ouais  
Amu : Vas-y je suis prête à savoir. »

Je mets un sushi dans la bouche et le mangea.  
« Ikuto : Je pars en mission dans 1 semaine »

Je m'étouffe avec mon sushi. Il me tape dans le dos.  
« Amu : Tu rigole ?  
Ikuto : Nan  
Amu : Mais ta eu un accident y a pas longtemps !  
Ikuto : Je suis guérie Amu  
Amu : Je ne veux pas  
Ikuto : Amu...  
Amu : C'est mon père qui ta donner cette mission ? Tu veux que je lui dise de te laisser encore 1 mois ?  
Ikuto : C'est moi qui ai demandé d'aller en mission  
Amu : Mais tu es suicidaire !  
Ikuto : Tu n'as pas envie que j'y aille à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Tadase ?  
Amu : ...  
Ikuto : Je te promets que je reviens saine et sauve.  
Amu : Tu me promets de faire attention ?  
Ikuto : Mais oui »

Je me blottis contre lui et mange mes autres sushis. Je me lève et monte en haut. J'enlève mon pull et vois à travers le miroir Ikuto accoudé contre la porte.  
« Amu : Ikuto ? »

/!\ Attention Lemon /!\

Il s'approche de moi et m'attire contre lui. Il m'embrasse en caressant mon dos. Il me porte et me pose sur un meuble de la chambre. Il se sépare de mes lèvres et s'attaqua à mon cou. Il mordille mon cou et laisse des traces de suçon. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressa son torse. Il frisonne à mon touché. Je lui enlevé et descend de mon meuble. J'embrasse son torse bien sculpté et apollon. Je déboutonne son pantalon et lui aussi il fait pareille avec le mien. Il me pousse sur le lit et se met sur moi. Il fait glisser mon pantalon et le laisse tomber par terre. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il dégrafa mon soutiens gorge et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il prit un sein en bouche, il le lèche, suce et mordille. Je laisse un soupire sortir de ma bouche. Il s'attaque à l'autre seins et fait le même traitement. Il remonte à ma bouche et m'embrasse encore une fois. Il glisse sa main dans ma culotte et titilla le petit bout sensible. Je me cambre de se touché.  
« Ikuto : Tu es déjà toute mouillé... »

Je me mets à rougir fasse a cette remarque. Il retire ma culotte et se baisse à cette hauteur. Il écarte mes cuisses et pénètre sa langue dans mon intimité. Il commence à faire des va-et-vient. Je gémis. Il me regarde et sourit. Il remonte à ma bouche et met 1 doigt dans mon vagin et fais des vas et viens. Le 2ème doigt rejoint l'autre dans mon vagin et fait de plus profond va et viens. Il plonge ma main dans son caleçon et caressa son pénis. Il soupire rauque sortit de sa bouche. Il se redresse, retire ses doigts et le lèche.  
« Ikuto : Délicieux »

Je le pousse sur le coter et me met à califourchon sur lui. Je mordille ses tétons qui durcissent au touché. Je fais glisser le caleçon par terre et regarda son pénis.  
« Amu : Et toi tu bande déjà »

Je lèche le gland en le regardant voir galéré a retenir un gémissement. Ah nan mon coco tu gémis avec moi mon ange. Je le pris entre mes mains et le mis en bouche. Je lèche tout le long du pénis. Je commence à faire des va et viens. Un son sortit de sa bouche. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et essaye de retrouvé sa respiration.  
« Ikuto : Amu... Putain... Ta vue dans l'état je suis ? »

Je remonte à sa bouche et l'embrasse.  
« Amu : J'ai fait exprès »

Il se remet sur moi et m'écarte les cuisses. Il prend un préservatif et me le montre. Je lui mets et il se place. Il me pénètre doucement. Il commence ses vas-et-viens doucement. Il embrasse mon cou et ses va et viens devienne plus rapide et plus profond. Il donne des coups de rein et me pénètre plus profond. Il me redresse. Il me positionne à califourchon et assise sur lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et m'aide à faire les va-et-vient. Tous les deux on gémis, on transpire. On s'embrasse fougueusement. Sa langue caresse la mienne sensuellement. Il me rallonge et ses vas-et-viens sont de plus en plus rapide. L'orgasme arrive je le sens... On hurle notre plaisir en même temps. Il se retire, enlève le bout de plastique qui nous protégeais et me prend dans ses bras.  
« Ikuto : Alors la...  
Amu : C'était magique. »

Il nous couvre avec sa couverture et me caresse le ventre. Je me retourne en face de lui et l'embrasse.  
« Amu : Fais-moi crié toute la nuit  
Ikuto : Il ne faut pas me le dire 2 fois »  
~1 semaine plus tard~  
« Yaya Aller Amu ! Il va bientôt partit  
Amu : Mais je veux être belle pour quand il parte.  
Yaya : Tu es très belle ! Aller ! »

Nous partons a l'aéroport et le cherche du regard.  
« Ikuto : Tu es au retard !  
Amu : Désoler  
Yaya : Elle voulait se faire belle  
Ikuto : Tes déjà belle même après une belle nuit d'amour.  
Amu : Ikuto !  
Yaya : Épargniez moi vos petit ébat dans le lit -' »

Je n'arrête pas d'embrassé Ikuto. Il part 1 an, le temps va être long sans lui...  
« Ikuto : Amu je voudrais te demander quelque chose  
Amu : Quoi ?  
Ikuto : Tu es la seule que j'aime, je pourrai mourir pour toi, tué pour toi. Ton sourire est mon énergie, tes baiser son ma nourriture. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Je sais, ça fait vraiment cucu mais c'est vrai tout ce que je te dit et je voudrais que tu me dise ta réponse avant que je parte »

Il se met à genoux devant moi et sort une boite ou il y avait une bague de fiançailles.  
« Ikuto : Épouse moi »

Je ne réfléchis pas 2 fois et saute dans ses bras en lui criant « Oui »  
« Kyohei : Alors tu vas être mon beau-frère. Je vais essayer de t'aimer  
Ikuto : Arrête tu m'aime déjà  
Kyohei : Ouais ta raison »

Ikuto me met la bague à mon doigt et m'embrasse comme jamais.  
« Ikuto : Attend moi on se verra tous les 2 jours à la webcam.  
Amu : Je t'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut  
Ikuto : C'est ce que je voulais entendre »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et monte dans son avion. Il s'envole loin de moi mais il sera toujours la même loin. Bientôt je serai Madame Tsukiyomi.

~Fille de militaire~ Epilogue

« ... : QUOOI ?!  
... : Je vais t'expliquer...  
... : Nan tu ne comprends pas Ikuto ! Dans 1 semaine on se marie et tu n'es toujours pas revenu. Et là tu m'annonce quoi ? Que tu dois rester là-bas !  
Ikuto : Je sais que c'est dans 1 semaine mais on ma rajouter 1 semaine de plus.

Ikuto : Amu ? Tu es toujours au téléphone ?  
Amu : Bah tu sais quoi ? Reste dans ta tombe ! J'annule tout ! »

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Cet appartement est tellement vide. 1 an c'est écroulé. C'est passé tellement doucement sans lui dans les parages. Il a n'a pas était là pour le mariage de mon frère et de Yaya. Ah ! Yaya je dois aller la voir ! Je m'habille d'un jogging et un débardeur blanc. Je sors de mon appartement, va au parking et démarre ma voiture. Qu'elle bonheur d'avoir enfin une voiture pour toi toute seule. Le rêve. Plus besoin de marcher pendant des heures. Mais j'ai toujours l'envie de tuer Ikuto. Je sais ce n'est pas de sa faute mais je dois bien me défouler sur quelqu'un... Arrivé devant la maison de mon frère et Yaya, je sors et sonne.

« Yaya: Rentre Amu !  
Amu : Comment ton su ?  
Yaya : Tu es la seule personne qui doit venir me voir  
Amu : Ah oui c'est vrai !  
Yaya : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Amu : Nan ! Ne te dérange pas.  
Yaya : Amu... Je suis enceinte pas malade !  
Amu : Oui mais je fais attention à mon neuve chéri.  
Yaya : Vous êtes tous de la même famille sa se voit  
Amu : Yaya je ne vais pas me marié  
Yaya : QUOI ?! Comment ça ?!  
Amu : Ikuto doit rester 1 semaine de plus la bas  
Yaya : Et tu vas faire quoi ?  
Amu : Tout annulé ce soir  
Yaya : Je pense que je vais te ramener de la bière  
Amu : Nan ! Un truc plus fort... Du whisky !  
Yaya : Amu je ne pense pas que...  
Amu : Juste pour me défouler... »

Elle se lève et part chercher la bouteille avec un verre. Yaya est enceinte de 7 mois. Quand elle nous la annoncé on a sauté de joie. Mes parents allé être grand parent moi et ma sœur des taties poules. Mon pauvre neveu tu es tombé dans une famille de fou. Elle me pose la bouteille et le verre devant moi. Je me verse ce liquide dans mon verre et le bois cul sec. Au bout de 3 verres je suis déjà ivre.

« Yaya : Ce soir tu dors ici.  
Amu : Nan ! Je n'ai pas envie de déranger ! Oh je vois 2 Yaya  
Yaya : Mais oui mais oui rendort toi.  
Amu : Dans le pays des bisounours...  
Kyohei : Je vais en parler à mon père pour Ikuto  
Yaya : S'il te plait. Elle en peu plus de son absence et sa se voit  
Kyohei : oui je sais. Aller va te coucher je la surveille  
Yaya : Merci ! Bonne nuit  
Kyohei : Bonne nuit »

Le lendemain matin, je retrouve mon frère sur son fauteuil à dormir comme une marmotte. Ah... Ma tête.. .J'ai trop forcé au whisky. Je me lève et part au toilette vomir ce que j'ai avalé hier.

«Yaya : Tu vas mieux ?  
Amu : Ouais merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie... Je t'adore  
Yaya : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est dur de voir la personne que tu chéri le plus partir aux fronts alors que tu ne sais pas si il va revenir entier.  
Amu : Hum... Bah qu'il y reste au front  
Yaya : Amu...  
Amu : Je me sens tellement seule dans cette appartement. Heureusement que Yoru est la sinon je me serai déjà suicider  
Yaya : Qui est Yoru ?  
Amu : Mon chaton. Si tu le verras il est trop mignon... Son pelage est noir bleuté.  
Yaya : Il te fait rappeler Ikuto ?  
Amu : Ouais. Bon je dois partir prévenir les gens que le mariage est annulé »

Je sors de leur maison et part dans la mienne en sachant que j'aurai qu'un chat qui m'accueillera dans mon petit chez moi. Je jette mes clés sur la table basse, m'assoie sur mon canapé et prend mon ordinateur.

« Amu : Alors que va ton marquer... Bonjour ... J'ai le regret de vous informer.. Nan sa fait trop lettre universitaire. »

Toute la journée j'ai fait le mail... Comment bousiller un dimanche c'est faire un mail d'annulation. Demain j'appelle l'église et tout le patatras. Le lendemain, nous sommes lundi et les lundis le salon n'ouvre pas. Je prends le fixe et compose le numéro de la décoratrice après la fleuriste et après le DJ.

« Amu : Enfin ! Terminé ! »

Yoru s'installe sur mes jambes et réclame des papouilles. Je pousse Yoru pour que je me lève et va dans ma chambre. J'ouvre mon placard et vois la robe de mon ancien mariage. Je prends mon pyjama et part me prendre une douche. Bientôt il a revenir. Je suis heureuse quand même comme il va être de retour. Je sors de ma cabine de douche en serviette. Je me mets en pyjama et attrape mon téléphone. Je mets mon réveille et me couche avec Yoru à coter de moi qui dort déjà. Le lendemain je me lève et me prépare. Je sors de mon appartement et me dirige au parking. Je rentre dans ma voiture et part au travail.

« Myoko : AMU ! Qu'est que c'est cette histoire d'annulation ?!  
Amu : Un mariage sa se fait avec un homme et une femme.  
Myoko : Ou Femme et une femme ou un homme et un homme  
Amu : Si tu veux mais là je ne vais pas me marié avec moi-même  
Myoko : Tu aurai pu le reporté  
Amu : Reporter dans 2 ans et encore je ne sais même pas si il sera la  
Myoko : Aller ce n'est pas grave. Quand tu vas le revoir ta colère passera.  
Amu : Peut-être.  
Myoko : Tu la appeler ou pas ?  
Amu : Nan là je ne peux pas  
Myoko : Ah... »

Mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi... Nous sommes maintenant vendredi. C'est passé assez vite je trouve. Toute les personnes autour de moi me sourient et sont bizarre. C'est louche tout ça. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle une bonne fois pour toute Ikuto. Et oui depuis Lundi je ne les pas appeler. Enfin si mais il était toujours occuper.

« ... : Ici Major Leblanc !  
Amu : Bonjour je voudrais Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Major Leblanc : Je vais l'appeler  
Amu : Merci »

De l'autre côté du combiné un crie se fait entendre : Ça va pas la tête ! Arrête de courir comme un con ! Puis après sa voix se fait entendre par un « Allo » essoufflé.

« Amu : Tu as couru ?  
Ikuto : Je ne t'ai jamais eu au téléphone alors oui j'ai couru.  
Amu : Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?  
Ikuto : Depuis que ton appelle oui et toi ?  
Amu : Tout va bien depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix.  
... OUH ! Ikuto rougit !  
Amu : C'est vrai ?  
Ikuto : Ne les écoutes pas... Je dois te laisser Amu  
Amu : Quoi ? Maintenant ?  
Ikuto : Je te rappelle demain ne t'inquiète pas  
Amu : D'accord. Je t'aime  
Ikuto : Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Je raccroche et me met à sourire. Je ne lui en veux plus du tout grâce à cette appelle. La porte d'entrée sonne et s'ouvre à la volé.

« ... : Coucou c'est moi mon petit Lapinou !  
Amu : Utau la porte !  
Utau : Youps ! Pardon  
Amu : Mouais, qu'est que tu fais ici ?  
Utau : Bah on vient faire une petite soirée entre meuf  
Amu : On ?  
... : Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps nan ? Tu ma trop manqué ma petite chérie !  
Amu : Rima ! KYAH ! Tu ma trop manqué !  
Rima : Toi aussi ma chérie ! Sa me manque nos sortit entre filles  
Amu : Moi aussi !  
... : On ma complètement oublie la  
Utau : Comment t'oublié alors que tu es énorme Yaya ?  
Yaya : Merci Utau -'  
Utau : Oh mais de rien ma puce.  
Rima : Bah alors ? On se fait cette soirée entre filles !  
Utau : Meuf sa fait plus jeune  
Amu : Nous sommes encore jeune Utau  
Utau : Ouais mais regarde : Yaya est marié et va être maman, Rima est partit a cause du travail de Nagihiko.  
Rima : Bref ! Alors j'ai tout préparé. Bière, whisky, vodka, get7.  
Yaya : Moi c'est la nourriture  
Utau : Et moi musique et séance esthétique.  
Toutes les 3 : Et après on danse !  
Amu : Mais Yaya ne peux pas...  
Yaya : On danse dans ton appartement.  
Rima : Et t'inquiète nous avons prévenu tes voisins chérie. »

Nous avons mangé des bons petits plats de Yaya. Quel cordon bleu ! Apres nous avons parlé de mecs. Les mecs que nous avons aimés pendant toute notre vie. Utau nous explique les petits points faibles de Kukai. Il était sensible des doigts. Apres cette folle discutions on sait mis à boire. Bizarrement on ne me laissait pas à boire plus de verre que la normal. Aujourd'hui on était plus les petite amis ou femmes de militaire. On était des jeunes filles à faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin.

« Utau : Amu ! Aller réveille-toi !  
Amu : Hum... Laisse-moi... Je suis fatigué...  
Yaya : Aller Amu c'est urgent  
Amu : Je n'ai pas assez dormit ...  
Rima : Amu aller il est 12h10 et on doit être la bas pour 15 heure  
Amu : On a le temps alors...  
Utau : Bon alors Amu ! Tu vas te lever de ce putain de lit, te laver et on part !  
Amu : Mais qu'est que vous avez ?! »

Je me lève et part dans la salle de bain.

« Utau : Aller magne toi ! On mangera la bas ! »

Je sors et m'habille de mon éternel jogging et un t-shirt trop grand pour moi. A peine sortit de la salle de bain on me fait sortir de mon appartement et me fait rentrer dans la voiture. On mangea dans la voiture et allons dans un endroit. Elle me bande les yeux.

« Amu : Pourquoi ce truc ?  
Rima : On est obligé  
Amu : Hein ?  
Rima : Pardon on a pas le droit de te le dire »

On descend de la voiture et elles m'emmènent dans une pièce qui sent bizarre.

« ... : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !  
Rima : Ouais désoler hier on a fait la fête et elle n'a pas voulu se levé  
Amu : Myoko ?  
Myoko : Coucou Amu comment tu vas ? Ne t'inquiète pas le salon est fermé aujourd'hui  
Amu : Pourquoi ?  
Utau : Aller assez parler et préparons la »

Elles me déshabillent et me mettent un autre truc. On dirait une robe. Une robe longue et entreprenante. Apres on me met des chaussures à talon je présume. Myoko s'occupe de ma coiffure et Rima mon maquillage.

« Utau : Je vais pleurer  
Yaya : Moi aussi ! Elle est tellement belle ! On dirait un ange.  
Myoko : On a fait du bon travailles  
Rima : Ouais  
Myoko : Il manque plus que la petite touche finale. »

Elle me met un truc dans les cheveux.

« ... : Je peux rentrer ?  
Yaya : Oui entré  
... : Mon dieu ! Vous avez fait des miracles !  
Amu : Maman ?  
Midorie : Oui ?  
Amu : Il se passe quoi ?  
Midorie : Tu vas voir. Tsugumu va arriver pour la prendre  
Utau : Il est déjà l'heure ?  
Midorie : Et oui déjà. Et vous aussi vous êtes belles vous trois. »

Ma mère sort de la pièce et une autre personne rentre. Elle commence a pleuré cette personne. Ahh... C'est mon père. Il me prend mon bras et me le met bras dessus bras dessous.

« Yaya : Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt ton bandeau sera enlever dans 1 minute  
Amu : Ouais parce que là j'en ai un peu marre.  
Utau : A tout à l'heure.  
Rima : Bonne chance »

Elles partent et me laisse seule avec mon père. Mon père m'enlève mon bandeau et se remet a pleuré.

« Tsugumu : J'ai toujours rêvé de t'emmener à l'autel.  
Amu : Hein ? De quoi tu parles  
Tsugumu : Regarde dans ce miroir. On la mise ici pour que tu te regardes. »

Je m'approche et me regarde. Ma robe de marié ?!

« Tsugumu : Quand tu passeras cette porte tu ne seras plus ma petite fille »

Ma coiffure est un chignon simple avec un diadème qui tient le voile. Ma robe est blanche comme dans toutes les robes de mariée. Mon maquillage est aussi magnifique. C'est vrai je ressemble à un ange.

« Tsugumu : Mademoiselle Hinamori si vous me le permettez je dois vous emmenez  
Amu : Ne me dit pas... »

Nous passons le pas de la porte. Je regarde toute les personnes qui sont levé et me sourit. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux. Je regarde droit devant moi et le vois debout à me regarder avec son sourire en coin. Il a cette musique qui nous entraine dans nos pas mon père et moi. Arrivé à l'autel, mon père m'embrasse et va rejoindre ma mère. Je m'approche vers Ikuto et le regarde.

« Ikuto : Quoi ?  
Amu : Je te rappelle demain ne t''inquiète pas.  
Ikuto : J'ai bien joué la comédie nan ?  
Amu : Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?  
Ikuto : Il n'y aurai pas de surprise et d'émotion »

Il m'a dit sa en retirant une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. Je me blottis contre lui et pleure de joie.

« Amu : T'est revenue  
Ikuto : Avec quelque retard mais oui je suis revenu  
Amu : Tu es revenu juste pour aujourd'hui ?  
Ikuto : Nan pas que pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, après-demain, 1 mois, 1 ans, 10 ans, 60 ans..  
Amu : 60 ans ça fait longtemps nan ?  
Ikuto : Ouais mais pas le temps de parler »

Il me prend ma main. Le prêtre se met devant nous et nous récites son slogan. Le moment des vœux, Ikuto prit la parole.

« Ikuto : Je vais pas me cacher et tout te dire. Le premier jour où je t'ai vu mais toi nan je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Tes cheveux rose et ses yeux de couleur ambre mon envouté. Toi tu ne m'aimais pas du tout avec ce qui c'est passe avec tu-sais-qui. Et voilà 1 ans plutôt tu accepte de m'épouser malgré mon métier.  
Amu : Je n'ai rien à dire. Les mots me manquent... Juste que je suis tellement heureuse d'être la aujourd'hui avec toi.  
Prêtre : Ikuto Tsukiyomi voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Amu Hinamorie jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?  
Ikuto : Oui  
Prêtre : Amu Hinamorie voulez-vous prendre pour époux Ikuto Tsukiyomi jusqu'à que la mort vous sépares ?  
Amu : Oui je le veux.  
Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il m'embrasse comme jamais. 1 ans séparé et voilà qu'on se retrouve. J'aime beaucoup nos retrouvailles. Nous sortons de l'église sous une pluie de riz.

« Ikuto : Tu attends des explication ?  
Amu : Oui  
Ikuto : Ton père et ton frère mon aider à m'échapper de ma mission.  
Amu : Je ne les remercierais jamais assez  
Ikuto : Je voudrais bien rencontrer ce Yoru qui est si mignon et qui me ressemble tellement  
Amu : Il est prêt à t'accueillir chéri »

Nous montons dans la voiture blanche. Derrière nous toute les voitures des invité et klaxonne de partout.

« Ikuto : Kyohei et Yaya mon appeler i semaine pour me dire qu'il allait tout arranger. Je me suis dit mais qu'est qu'ils vont faire. Ils ont appelé ton père qui était d'accord pour m'aider à partir de ma mission en secret. Quand on m'a dit que tu as appelé hier j'allais bientôt partir mais j'ai dit à ton père hors de question que je rate un autre appelle de toi  
Amu : Mais qui a prévenue toute les personnes ? Qui a décoré la salle ? Qui a prévenu le traiteur ?  
Ikuto : Yaya, ta mère, Utau et Rima.  
Amu : Rima ?! Elle est là depuis longtemps ?  
Ikuto : Ouais je crois.  
Amu : Je ne me doutais de rien en plus. Hier sa a du être mon enterrement de jeune fille nan ?  
Ikuto : Ouais. Utau m'a dit qu'elle a allé s'occuper de toi »

On se met à rigoler comme des idiots. On se regarde. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Il me sourit et me prend ma main. Il embrasse la bague qu'il a mise à mon doigt il y a 10 minutes.

« Ikuto : Je suis le plus heureux tu le sais ?  
Amu : Tu as fait de moi la plu heureuse de ce monde  
Ikuto : Alors nous sommes tous les deux les plus heureux du monde entier même sur Mars ou Jupiter ils ne sont pas aussi heureux que nous  
Amu : Tu deviens poète ?  
Ikuto : Rien que pour toi oui  
Amu : Tes trop chou »

La voiture s'arrête, Ikuto descend et m'aide à descendre. Nous faisons des photos avec la famille, la belle-famille, les amis et les demoiselles d'honneurs. Nous nous mettons tous a table dans la joie et la bon humeur. J'ai pu rencontrer mon beau-père et ma belle-mère qui s'engueulaient sur un sujet de fourchette piqué. On voit qu'ils ont étaient marié à l'époque. Ikuto ressemble beaucoup à son père sa ma choqué a un moment mais je me suis habitué. Et sa mère... Une beauté. Elle est magnifique, aucun défaut. Les serveurs posent les plats devant nous et nous commençons à manger.

« Aruto : Je suis content que mon fils vous a pris comme épouse. Je ne l'imaginais pas avec Ren.  
Amu : Je vous aime déjà Beau-papa.. Je peux vous appelez Beau-papa ?  
Aruto : Oui bien sûr tant que c'est toi  
Souko : Pourquoi tu ne t'as pas marié avec Ren ? Elle est belle, mince et c'est un mannequin.  
Ikuto : Parce que je ne l'aime pas  
Souko : Tu l'aimais I ans  
Ikuto : Laisse-moi maman et puis i ans j'étais déjà avec Amu  
Souko : Tu peux toujours annuler le mariage mon chéri  
Ikuto : Lâche moi tu veux !  
Aruto : Souko tu ne vois pas que ton fils est heureux avec elle ?  
Souko : Elle a les cheveux rose -'  
Aruto : Sa lui fait tout son charme »

Et tout le long c'était dispute sur dispute avec mon beau-père et ma belle-mère. Apres le diner, les lumières s'éteignent et la pièce montée arrive. Je me lève suivit d'Ikuto et on se met à coter du gâteau. Le photographe nous prend en photo quand nous coupons la pièce monté. J'embrasse Ikuto et mange un petit bout du gâteau.

« Ikuto : Gourmande  
Amu : Toi aussi tu es gourmand »

Il m'embrasse et se lèche les lèvres.

« Ikuto : Hum... Délicieux  
Amu : Ikuto ! »

J'avais chaud... Mes joues avais très chaud..

« Ikuto : Ma petite tomate d'amour »

Tout le monde avait terminé de mange leur dessert.

« DJ : Et maintenant j'invite la mariée et son père sur la piste de dance »

Mon père se lève et me tend sa main. Je la prends et on se dirige sur la piste de dance. Une musique se fait retentir. C'est celle d'Adèle – Skyfall. Nous commençons à faire notre slow.

« Tsugumu : Tu es devenue tellement grande maintenant  
Amu : Papa je porte des talons  
Tsugumu : Oui je sais mais tu es marié maintenant  
Amu : Je serai toujours ta fille même si j'ai un enfant  
Tsugumu : C'est vrai ?  
Amu : Oui regarde Kyohei est toujours ton fils  
Tsugumu : Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi tu es encore mon petit bébé.  
Amu : Y a aussi Ami  
Tsugumu : Je ne la lâcherai pas  
Amu : Laisse la faire sa vie aussi. Elle a 18 ans maintenant  
Tsugumu : 18 ans...  
Amu : Je t'aime papa  
Tsugumu : Je t'aime aussi ma puce »

Ikuto et sa mère nous rejoint sur la piste avec plusieurs personne. Aujourd'hui c'est une journée inoubliable. Ikuto qui est revenue, la danse avec papa, mon mariage et ma rencontre avec la belle-famille.

« Tout le monde : Bon lune de miel !  
Amu : Merci ! A bientôt ! »

Ikuto démarre la voiture et nous emmené dans un hôtel 5 Étoiles.

« Amu : 5 Étoiles ?!  
Ikuto : Et ouais c'est juste pour cette nuit après on part au Caraïbe.  
Amu : CARAÏBE ?!  
Ikuto : Et ouais, les Caraïbe »

JE saute à son cou et l'embrasse dans le cou. Nous rentrons dans le hall de l'hôtel et je me suis faite toute petite. Ils étaient tous bien habillé avec de la fourrure. Y en a qui me faisaient des sourires, d'autre me félicitait. Nous montons a 3 étages plus haut et cherche notre chambre.

« Amu : Elle est la  
Ikuto : Ah ! Merci »

Je m'étais changer et j'étais en jogging avec un débardeur. A peine qu'on rentre dans la chambre et fermé la porte que je me sens plaqué contre le mur avec Ikuto entrain de m'embrasser passionnément. Il me soulève par le fesse, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sous cou. Il m'emmène vers le lit et m'allonge délicatement. Il prend ma main et embrasse l'alliance. Je prends aussi sa main et regarde l'alliance.

« Ikuto : Madame Tsukiyomi m'accorderez-vous de vous faire l'amour toute la nuit ?  
Amu : Monsieur Tsukiyomi qu'elle pervers êtes vous /  
Ikuto : Madame Tsukiyomi vous pourrez profiter de moi pendant 1 an.  
Amu : Comment ça ?  
Ikuto : J'ai pris un congé payé d'1ans  
Amu : Tu as fait ça ?!  
Ikuto : Oui  
Amu : Je t'adore ! »

Je l'embrasse et retire mon t-shirt. Cette nuit aussi je ne l'oublierai jamais. En même temps nous n'avons pas dormit de la nuit et avons pris l'avion à 5 heure du matin. Je suis maintenant heureuse et peut être qu'un jour je serai encore plus heureuse pour partager notre amour a un petit-être qui nous appellera Maman et Papa ? Ce jour-là je l'attend avec impatient.

THE END :D


End file.
